Maybe You're My True Medicine
by Needletastic
Summary: Kurt felt like his world had tumbled down. He got diagnosed with diabetes and Blaine got a boyfriend. It didn't exactly help that he was terrified of needles and single. But maybe a cheery hyperactive blonde could help him with his problems? BAD SUMMARY. Mainly Kurt/Jeff. A bit of Klainebows as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will feature songs from 2012-2014 as well, even though season 2 is set in 2010-2011. English is not my native language, as you may notice. I'm also from Europe, that's why the blood sugar levels are estimated in mmol. This will be mainly Kurt/Jeff, but other couples will be included.**

**P.S. This is my first fanfiction, so if anyone could find me a/ be my beta, I would be **_**really**_** happy.**

**Rated: T**

**Triggers and bad words.**

Kurt stared at the white walls of the hospital. Diabetes. How on earth would he be able to live with diabetes? He had a phobia against needles. The food wouldn't be any problem; he was already very conscious about what he was eating. But the needles. He felt disturbed by only thinking about them.

He had been at Dalton for a while before he had to go to the hospital. And now he had been at the hospital for a week. He heard a knock on the door, and knowing that it would be Finn, Carole or his dad, he sighed. "Come on in!" His dad walked through the door. "You have a visitor, from your new school. Dayton, Ga- no, sorry, Kurt" Burt said, noticing Kurt's glare at him. "Dalton?" "Yeah, that's the name I guess." Kurt smiled. "Oh, that's nice. Just tell him to come inside." Expecting it to be Blaine, Kurt was a little surprised to see an enthusiastic, hyperactive blonde to walk through the door.

"Jeff?" Kurt said, not even hiding his shock. "Hi," Jeff grinned goofily. He looked around the room before continuing. "Blaine told the Warblers today that you've been diagnosed with diabetes, so I thought I would drop by." He sat down in the chair by Kurt's bed. "Uh, you remember that I told you about my sister, Lea, right?" Jeff asked and Kurt frowned but nodded slowly. "She was adopted, right? From Europe?" He asked him with a puzzled look. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she's from Norway. We adopted her when she was eight. You see, she was diagnosed with diabetes when she was six. So I thought that you maybe would like to meet her sometime? And I want you to know that I'll always help you if you need anything. I can even help you inject your insulin if you are struggling." Jeff said with a blush.

Kurt smiled gratefully at him. "Wow, thank you, Jeff. How old is she?" He thought it would be really nice to meet someone else with diabetes. "Fourteen, three years younger than you, and two years younger than me." "Yes, I would really like to meet her."

"Great! Then we can hang out once as well." Jeff beamed. "But Kurt? I think I have to leave now. Mrs Harrison is being a bitch with history homework. Oh!" Jeff fished up some sheets from his bag and handed them to Kurt. "Thad told me to bring you these!" Kurt accepted them and looked through them to find notes from all the classes he had missed and that he shared with Thad. "Tell him that I appreciate it, will you?" He asked Jeff who nodded. "Of course! I'll drop by tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" "I would love that! Promise?" "Promise." The blonde said with a wink. "See you tomorrow, Kurt!" He said as he walked through the door and closed it.

Once Jeff was gone, Kurt's father and Carole walked through the door. "Dad? What day is it today?" Burt and Carole sat down in a chair each. "It's Tuesday, son. How do you feel?" Kurt smiled and looked down. "I feel okay. But I should check my blood sugars. Just to be sure." He said. Carole walked over to him and smiled fondly. Knowing that he wasn't comfortable with it yet, she asked him. "Do you want to do it yourself?" Kurt shook his head. "No, not really." His stepmother smiled sadly and checked his sugar levels for him. Burt watched over Carole's shoulder. "6,9. Is that good?" Carole and Kurt both chuckled. Kurt tried to explain it once more to his dad. "Yes, dad. Everything from five to seven is perfect. Eight and over is quite high, and everything below 3,8 is low. So, it's okay if it's around four, but a little on the low side." Burt nodded, still a bit confused. Carole looked at Kurt.

"So, you had a cute visitor today! Who is that? Anyone special?" Kurt blushed and shook his head. "No, he's just a friend. And I'm pretty sure he's straight. His name is Jeff Sterling; his parents are Marie and David Sterling. Marie is a lawyer and David is a junior high teacher." Carole nodded, she was pretty sure that she'd heard of Marie before. Kurt continued with a smile, "You see, Jeff has an adopted sister named Lea from Norway, and she is diabetic. So he asked me if I wanted to hang out someday." He looked at his stepmother who smiled at him. "It's great to see that you've made friends, Kurt."

Burt looked over at his wife and son. "But if he does anything to you that you don't like, I have my shotgun." Kurt's eyes widened, and Burt and Carole chuckled. "Just kidding, bud. But Carole stays the night, if that's okay?" Kurt nodded, "Of course. No worries dad. Go home and rest." Burt disappeared through the door, and Carole looked at Kurt. "Okay, Kurt. Let's have some "girl-talk" - no offense -, shall we?" She asked him, and Kurt laughed at her. "None taken, you're talking to the guy that has tried to join the girls' group in Glee club twice." He said. The smile Carole gave him was heart-warming and supporting.

"How are things really, Kurt?" Carole asked him and grabbed his hand. Kurt straightened himself up and crossed his legs. "It's great. Dalton is an amazing school." He said with a sigh. "Any cute boys?" As Carole said that Kurt could feel himself blush. "Yes! Jeff, as you could see, is one of them. And the best part is that a lot of them are gay, and none of them are afraid to touch me." He beamed, and Carole sent her stepson a bright smile. She was happy for him; if there was someone who deserved a better life and a lot of friends, it was Kurt. Kurt looked at Carole. "I think I'm falling in love with someone," he confessed, and Carole chuckled at him. "He cute?" She asked him. "The cutest," he said as he showed her a picture of him. "He looks like a keeper," she assured him. "I'm really happy for you, Kurt."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeff kept his promise about dropping by the next day, and Kurt lit up when he saw the blonde warbler entering his room. Being in the hospital all alone for two weeks turned out to be pretty lonely. But Jeff turned out to be great company. "Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed happily. He walked over to him with a grin and gave him a hug. "I have a gift for you." He said sheepishly, giving him a neatly wrapped gift. Kurt accepted it, confused as to why he would give him a gift. He opened it and laughed when he saw what was inside. It was a phone case with a picture of all the warblers where it was written, "I got diabetes because these guys are so cute". Kurt smiled at him and read the note that came with the gift.

_Hi Kurt!_

_Blaine told us that you have been diagnosed with diabetes, which sucks. We wanted to give you a performance, but we figured that it wouldn't really be too easy to wrap. You can get the performance later! We're excited to see you again when you get released from the hospital._

_Love, your annoying, cutest, bestest friends; the Warblers. _

_P.S. We know that you don't get diabetes type 1 from cute things. Sorry about that._

"Wow, you have to say thanks to all the guys from me! Who came up with the idea?" Kurt asked, and Jeff grinned at him. "Wes," he said happily. "He cares too much about everyone!" Kurt couldn't really disagree with that. Jeff sat down on his bed, his legs resting on the edge. "So, how are you?" He asked Kurt, who sighed before replying. "Could have been better, could have been worse. I'm kind of pissed that I will miss that many rehearsals before regionals. I really wanted a solo." He confessed. Jeff pulled his legs up and crossed them. He grinned at Kurt. "You're good enough to get one! And considering the fighting within the council, you have a pretty good shot," Jeff told him, and Kurt looked at him in surprise. "What?" Jeff sighed, but his grin never dropped. Kurt finally understood why he was known as the Warblers' joy spreader.

"Wes is tired that Blaine gets all of the solos, but David and Thad still think that Blaine's the obvious choice. I personally think we have a lot of better singers," He grumbled the last part, and Kurt smiled at him. That's when he remembered the first time he ever spoke to Jeff. When Jeff, Nick and himself waited to see if they had got the solos. If he remembered correctly, Jeff had auditioned six times, and never got the solo. Kurt looked at the other warbler who was looking around his room with curious eyes. He finally looked at Kurt again. "You must be bored as hell in here," he said. "This place doesn't exactly scream fun and happiness." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded, "You're right. I think I've read all the Harry Potter books twice since I got here. Jeff looked at him with big eyes. "You like Harry Potter?" He asked him. "I love it," Kurt confessed.

Jeff lit up like a light bulb and hugged him tightly. "You're my new Potterhead-buddy!" He declared to a nearly choked Kurt. "I will be if you're not killing me first," he croaked out with a chuckle. Jeff let go of him, "Sorry! I tend to be a tad overenthusiastic sometimes when I get excited." He said with a goofy smile. Kurt ruffled his hair. "I've noticed. It's quite charming, actually." The brunette confessed. Jeff smiled at him and fixed his hair again. "Thanks," he said. Jeff checked his watch and sighed. "Sorry, Kurt. I have to go; as I told you yesterday, Mrs Harrison is being a bitch with history homework this week. I'll see you later. Oh, I'll probably visit you again tomorrow! Bye, Kurt!" The blonde said, jumping off Kurt's bed and walking through the door. Kurt smiled at him. "Bye, Jeff!" Jeff left and Kurt lied down, sighing happily. He'd finally found a good male-friend.

Jeff dropped by every day that week, and they discovered that they had some things in common. The more Kurt talked to Jeff, the more he understood why the guys had presented him as the funny, hyperactive, positive warbler, because he honestly was. However, they had forgotten to mention how nice, sensitive and trusting he was. At the end of the week, Kurt had learned a lot about the blonde warbler. Even though some of the things he had learned were just small details, like his favourite colour. But he had also gotten to know more important things about his new friend.

Apparently, Jeff was held back a year and was supposed to attend McKinley as a freshman this year, but settled on Dalton because of his cousin. His sister had so far decided on McKinley, but was a bit unsure if she was going to attend Crawford instead. Jeff had also been on a lot of dates, but he'd never been in a relationship, nor had he ever fallen in love. He was also a closeted fan of musicals, but he was also a major geek and gamer.

He loved dancing, and usually had between five to nine dance classes a week, including hip-hop, jazz, ballet and salsa. But according to Jeff himself, he had decided on a three months break.

Even though Jeff hadn't gotten to know Kurt that well, he was the warbler (except Blaine) that knew the most about him. He also seemed to be the one of his friends that cared the most about him at that time. None of his friends from either Dalton or McKinley had come to visit him except Jeff. That's why that when he got to know that he would be released the next day (Sunday), the first person he called was the blonde Warbler.

Jeff was playing videogames with Nick when he heard his phone calling. When he saw the caller ID he looked at Nick and motioned for him to press pause. Nick frowned at his best friend.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Jeff said, worried about his friend.

"Yes! I'll be released tomorrow evening! I'm so excited!"

"That's great! This means that you will be at Warbler practice, right?"

"Of course! But Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"I have one small problem."

"Okay?"  
"I am too afraid to inject my insulin myself."

"No worries, I can help you! But Nick's here, so I should probably keep him with company. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. Bye, Jeff."

"Bye. I'll see you at Monday!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Monday, last period, Kurt walked into the common room for Warblers practice. He was surprised when the first thing to happen was that Blaine attacked him. "Oh my God, Kurt! I've missed you!" The shorter Warbler walked over to him to give him a hug. Kurt smiled at the Warbler, his heart fluttering. "I've missed you too." He told Blaine, who grinned. "So, what do you say? Want to go for coffee after school? And maybe watch a movie tonight?" Blaine said with a wink, oblivious to the fact that he was flirting with the older boy. "Sorry, Blaine. I'm going to Jeff's house." Kurt couldn't help but feel a little sad. He really, really wanted to hang out with Blaine, but he couldn't cancel his plans with Jeff. Jeff had turned out to be his best friend other than Blaine so far, and he didn't want to lose him. He also wanted to meet his sister. Blaine's grin dropped. "Jeff? Wow. Oh, okay. Have fun, I guess!" He said, looking annoyed. Kurt didn't even have time to say thank you before Wes, David and Thad walked into the room and took their places behind the desk. Wes banged his gavel, and all warblers shut up.

Wes spoke up. "Great to see you again, Kurt. Hope you're okay, we've missed you here. Now that everyone's here, we have to work with our set list for regionals. Is there anyone that have a suggestion?" People started raising their hands to give their suggested songs for Blaine to sing. Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but agree with Wes about the fact that Blaine got all the solos. Kurt honestly felt a little jealous, and he zoned out for the rest of the practice. As they were only talking about what songs they were going to sing, their practice didn't take long.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once their practice was done, Jeff walked over to Kurt. "Hey," he grinned enthusiastically, attacking him with a big hug. "You ready? My family doesn't bite. Except for me." He joked with a wink. Kurt nodded with a chuckle, but he was a little bit anxious. Jeff's grin widened, and you could see the gleam in his eyes. Kurt was sure that he would soon start jumping up and down with all the energy he possessed.

"Great, I just have to tell Daniel that I'm going home today. Wait here!" Jeff said and ran away. Daniel was Jeff's roommate at Dalton, and even though Jeff went home occasionally, he always told Daniel first. The two seemed to be good friends, but Kurt had only seen him about two times. As he was a mid-term transfer Kurt was one of the few guys that had his own room. That way he didn't have to tell anyone. And as they were going to go back to Dalton before curfew, there wasn't much to worry about. Jeff came running back to Kurt, his forehead covered in sweat. Kurt smiled at the sight; Jeff had obviously worn himself out.

"Did you seriously run up and down the stairs to the fifth floor when we have an elevator?" Kurt asked him, smirking. The sheepish smile Jeff had told him everything. "Maybe? Oh, is it okay if I drive? I got my driver's license last month, and I would really like to drive." Jeff asked, suddenly looking more concerned. "Of course, why not?" Kurt said, and Jeff literally started jumping with excitement.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The car ride to Jeff's ride was way more entertaining than Kurt would've ever imagined. He was concerned that it would be awkward and that they wouldn't talk at all, but they ended up singing the whole time. "You're a really good singer," Kurt told Jeff, who blushed. "Thank you, but I'm not as good as you. You sing like an angel, honestly." He said turning down the radio a bit. Jeff pulled up in front of a house and Kurt's jaw dropped. Everything was huge! And everything was well planned and taken care of. Jeff walked out of the car and walked over to Kurt's side to help him out. "Welcome, Mr Hummel," he said jokingly, trying to be serious. "May your visit be… enchanting." Kurt was quite shocked at how serious Jeff looked if he wanted to. He walked out of the car as well. "Why, thank you Mr Sterling. I am sure it will be wonderful!" He said. Jeff laughed as well and locked the car. Kurt followed Jeff inside, and he was in complete awe.

The house was just as big as he had imagined, if not bigger. The hallway was filled with family pictures and beautiful decorations. Jeff took off his shoes and jacket and took Kurt's jacket as well. He opened a closet and put everything there. Kurt gave him his shoes and looked around. Jeff was really cute as a toddler and Kurt smiled at the pictures. He giggled at the sight of a particular picture. "Really? You dressed up as a ballerina for Halloween? That's so cute!" Kurt told Jeff, Jeff blushed furiously. "I've told mum to take that down," he mumbled, but there was a little smile on his face. After a while, Jeff took Kurt's hand and guided him through the house. Kurt was surprised to find out that they had a music room and one they used for gymnastics and dancing. Jeff grinned at Kurt and showed him the last room. "This is my room!" He said proudly, walking inside. The room was neat and clean, and everything was well planned and decorated. Kurt looked around and saw different posters all around the room. West Side Story, Wicked, Harry Potter, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, some sci-fi films he'd never heard about and one of the Warblers performing.

They sat down on Jeff's bed and started talking. Kurt looked at Jeff, who had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Uh-oh," Kurt said. "I don't like that look!" Jeff grinned. "So, has Blaine asked you out yet?" There was a weird sound from Kurt who had just choked on the diet coke he was drinking. "What?" Kurt said, a nice crimson shade colouring his cheeks. The other warbler shoved him teasingly. "C'mon! Everyone knows that there is something between you two!" Fortunately for Kurt, Jeff's mother Marie called at them. "Jeff! Lea will be home in two minutes, I'm sure she will make you some food if you come down here! And I want to say hello to our guest!" Jeff pouted jokingly at Kurt who smiled happily. They walked down together and walked into the kitchen where Marie was waiting. She walked over to Kurt and reached out a hand to greet him. Kurt grabbed her hand and shook it carefully. "I'm Marie; Jeff's mum," she started. "And you must be Kurt? He talks very highly of you. I heard you have diabetes? Jeff has told you about Lea, right? Oh, and David's unfortunately not home. He's on a trip to Europe with his class." Kurt was overwhelmed by the questions and forgot to answer. Trying to prevent his mother from saying anything else, Jeff smiled at her. "I have, don't worry mum." He said. Marie opened her mouth to reply, but Lea walked inside.

"Hi, you're Kurt, right? Jeff told me you would visit us today." Lea smiled warmly at Kurt. He nodded, a bit unsure of how to react. Apparently, this family was very talkative. Marie looked at her daughter. "The two boys wondered if you could make dinner for them? How about those wonderful pancakes you make?" She asked her, Lea shrugged. "Sure, why not." She went to get the ingredients, but Marie looked sternly at her. "Have you checked your levels?" Lea rolled her eyes and walked to get her glucometer

"You should check yours." Jeff told Kurt, resting a hand on his shoulders. Kurt nodded and went to get his glucometer as well. He walked back to the kitchen to see Lea injecting her insulin. She looked jokingly at Kurt. "Do you want to have a bet? I bet you have the best result out of the two of us." Kurt smiled, "Okay," he then looked a bit insecure and looked over at Jeff. "Can you help me? I'm honestly terrified of needles and I'm not used to do it myself yet." He asked, feeling pretty stupid. Jeff smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Of course." He helped him and frowned at the glucometer. "3,2." Jeff said, putting the glucometer down and walking towards the fridge to get Kurt a soda. "Here. Drink this. Now." He said sternly which frightened Kurt a bit. He was used to the happy-go-lucky, cheery warbler, not the stern and serious one. But he did as he said, and felt a lot better already.

Lea started to make the pancakes, and Jeff set the table. "Just so you know, these are not the U.S.-thick-like-hell-pancakes. These are really thin. Almost like crepes." He told Kurt, smiling at him. Kurt was about to rise up so that he could help, but Marie shook her head. "Drink and sit still, we don't want your blood sugar to get even lower." She said. After about ten minutes and a soda can later, the food was at the table, and everyone in the Sterling family sat down to eat. Lea gave everyone a pancake each, and Kurt stared at it like it was an alien. He never ate carbs. Ever.

Lea sighed at the sight of Kurt hesitating. "Eat. Please. Don't be afraid to eat, you're thin, and except for the diabetes you're healthy otherwise. Don't be afraid to eat some carbs now and then. You'll need it. Especially now." She said, looking at Kurt who finally took a bite. He was surprised; Lea was a really good cook. "They taste heavenly," he told Lea, smiling at her. He ate the pancake, feeling guilty in the matter that he felt he had eaten too much. When Marie offered him more he declined politely. Jeff looked at his sister.

"Can I have more, pretty please?" He asked, a wide grin spreading across his face. Kurt wondered how he did it. He was always optimistic and his smile never failed to make Kurt happy. Lea looked at him sceptically. "You have had like eight already." She told him, raising one eyebrow. "Nope, seven." He shrugged, and as Lea motioned that he could have more, he started cheering. "Jeff, is it okay if I borrow your guest? I would like to speak to him." Lea asked, not really waiting for an answer before taking her and Kurt's plate to the dishwasher and dragging him upstairs to her own room.

Kurt expected Lea's room to be completely different than it was. It was pretty stylish, it could actually remind him of his own room. Lea sat down on her bed, and Kurt sat down next to her. "So," Lea started. "What do _you_ want to talk about?" Kurt thought about it for a while. "I would really like to hear about your life so far."

"Okay. I was born in this small town in Southern-Norway, where I lived until I was eight. The year I started first grade, a lot happened. I got diabetes, my dog died, and my best friend died. I also got bullied for my diabetes, as I had to inject myself sometimes. My teacher also liked to point that out. After a while I wasn't allowed to inject my insulin on the school grounds. That lasted until third grade, when I got adopted. But the bullying started again when I moved here. This time it is worse. They beat me up; it gets worse and worse every time. My teachers won't even believe me. And I got diagnosed with manic depression." Lea confessed. She didn't know why she told him this. "And my diabetes is chaotic. The worst part is; I give a lot of good advice. I just don't listen to them myself."

Kurt was unsure of how to react, he genuinely felt sorry for her. "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. I would love to give you advice, but as you saw; I transferred schools to get rid of the bullying." He said, looking down. As he looked down, he saw that Lea's sleeves had rolled up. Her wrists were covered with scars and cuts, and he knew that she didn't want him to see that. "But I can give you one advice?" he asked, and Lea nodded. "If you don't want Jeff or your parents to know that you self-harm, you should really pull down your sleeves more often." Lea's eyes widened as she did what he said. "Uh, thanks? Please, please, please don't tell Jeff! I don't want him to worry about me. He was so worried about me when I first got here. He is overprotective. Like, scary overprotective." She looked down. Kurt grabbed her hand. "Call me if you ever feel like talking, okay?" He stated. He found his phone and gave it to her. "Your number?" Lea grabbed his phone and saved it before giving it back to him. Kurt smiled and sent her a text. "Now you have mine as well." He told her.

They heard a knock on the door, and Lea smiled at Kurt. "Go out to Jeff, he's waiting for you." She told him, poking him teasingly. He chuckled and walked towards the door. "I mean it, if you ever feel like talking, call me." He said. He opened the door to see Jeff there, the usual grin plastered onto his face. "I want to have you back. You let my sister steal you." He said happily, walking to his room. Kurt followed him inside, still impressed by how neat his room was.

"So," Jeff started when they were sitting on his bed again. "_Are_ you and Blaine officially dating?" Kurt blushed. "What? No." Jeff frowned, "Everyone thinks you are." "We're not. I'm in love with him, but he told me himself at valentines that he didn't like me back. And he serenated Jeremiah, remember? You know, when we got him fired, and Blaine jumped on tables?" At the memory, Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit sad. The younger warbler pouted and hugged him tight.

"You deserve better than him. Who is that Jeremiah guy anyway? He didn't even look good." Jeff said, a bit confused as to why Blaine would choose Jeremiah instead of Kurt. "But I can try to help you get a date? If you want to, I mean." Only a week had passed, but Jeff had started to care a lot about Kurt. And when he cared about people, he wanted to keep them happy. Even if that was upsetting for himself. Jeff wasn't the guy that liked it when people were sad, and he would do everything to prevent it.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he smiled at the younger blonde. "Really? Thank you!" Jeff smiled at him. "No problem. Hey, you want to sing a song with me? Pleeeeeease?" He asked Kurt, who could see how energetic and enthusiastic he was about singing with him. "Of course." Kurt said, chuckling a bit because of Jeff's hyperactive ways. There wasn't much to do than to follow Jeff into the music room when the blonde already was on his way. All of the instruments made Kurt gape in awe. "Hey buddy, I don't think you would want to have insects flying into your mouth, so you should probably close it." Jeff winked at Kurt and started laughing. Kurt glared at him, but he couldn't stay mad at the always-happy boy in front of him. "I'm sorry, it's just… just…. You have so many instruments in here!"

"Well, yeah. We're a pretty musical family. Okay, Lea and I are musical. My mum likes to pretend she is. Well, anyway, every instrument is used. I play the guitar, bass guitar, a bit piano and drums. But Lea is a musical genius. Literally. She plays the clarinet, flute, saxophone, oboe, trumpet and cornet, a bit trombone, violin, cello, piano and a bit guitar. Mostly clarinet though, which she is amazing at. I think she spends all of her time practicing. Both of us sing, but while she is an expert when it comes to instruments, she is the worst dancer I've ever seen. She even agrees with me." Kurt nodded, chuckling a bit. He looked around, admiring the room. Everything was sorted in a beautiful way, and all the decorations were beautiful. Jeff walked over to the wall filled with all guitars. He looked over each and everyone before he settled on one. He tuned it and sat down on a stool. When Kurt sat down as well, he smiled and strummed the guitar once. "Follow my lead." He said, and started singing. Kurt immediately knew what song it was, and grinned in excitement.

**JEFF**

**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons  
**

**If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night**

KURT

**Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side high**

JEFF

**And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time**

KURT

**Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky**

BOTH

**Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me**

KURT

**Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame**

Lea showed up in the doorway, grinning when she heard her brother and Kurt singing. It didn't take long for her to decide that she would join Jeff for the next verse.****

LEA AND JEFF

**Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky**

ALL

**Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me**

LEA

**And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
**

**KURT**

**And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out**

ALL

**And I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees**

**I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze**

KURT

**I see fire (JEFF: oh you know I saw a city burn) (LEA: fire)  
And I see fire (JEFF: feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (LEA: fire)  
And I see fire (JEFF: uh-uh-uh-uh) (LEA: fire)  
**

**LEA**

**And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side **

All three of them turned around when they heard applause from the doorway. Marie smiled at them. "That was beautiful! Kurt, your voice is amazing! I wonder how this would sound if you had joined with another instrument, Lea." She said, looking around the room at the different instruments. Kurt blushed, "Thank you ma'am. But you guys' voices sound perfect together." He said, the last part meant for Lea and Jeff. Lea shook her head. "I would have joined with my violin if I had had time to tune it. It would have sounded a lot better! And Jeff was right; you do really sound like an angel!" Kurt blushed even more, not used to being complimented. Marie looked at Jeff and Lea with an expecting look. "This is your perfect opportunity." She told them. Lea grinned at Jeff and nodded. "Would you like to see something that we have been working on for a while?" Jeff asked Kurt, who nodded smilingly.

"Great," Jeff beamed. "I have to change, though. Lea, can you go get ready? Kurt, do you want to borrow some clothes that are a bit more comfortable?" Kurt was a bit surprised about his kindness. "Yes please, if I can." The blonde warbler walked into his room to find some clothes. He handed a pair of jeans and a sweater to Kurt. "I know that it's not really fashionable, but I think you will fit the jeans. And you can have the sweater if you want…" He blushed, and Kurt smiled. He walked over to hug Jeff. "Thanks, can I go change in the bathroom?" "Of course!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt followed Jeff upstairs to the room that they apparently used for dancing and gymnastics. Based on that and the clothes Jeff was wearing, he assumed that he was going to dance. When they walked into the room he saw Lea standing there with a clarinet, and Jeff walked up next to her. Kurt sat down on the floor, and Lea spoke. "Jeff and I decided that we would try to collaborate when it comes to music and dancing. So, one time when I played a song that I have composed, Jeff unexpectedly started dancing next to me. We've worked more on it, and we're following each other's movements. I hope you enjoy, because we're still working on it. So it's not good, not yet. But it's enough right now." Jeff took his position and Lea counted before she played.

When they started, Kurt's eyes widened. They were amazing; he had no idea that Jeff was such a great dancer, and Lea had full control of the clarinet. Everything fit together, and according to him, the performance was flawless. Suddenly, they stopped, and Kurt almost forgot to applaud them because of the shock. He was speechless.

"Not good?" He spluttered, looking at them. "That's one of the most amazing performances I've ever seen!" Jeff grinned and hugged Lea tight. Kurt checked his watch. "Jeff, I think we should get back to Dalton." He said. He showed Jeff his watch. "Yeah, probably. You met Lea, which was the main reason for you to come here. I just have to change again, and you can gather your things, and then we're ready to leave?" Jeff asked Kurt.

They did as Jeff said, and after Kurt said his goodbyes, they drove back to Dalton. It was a really great family, he realized.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That night, Jeff wasn't able to fall asleep. He looked to the other bed to see Daniel fast asleep. But his mum had talked to him when Kurt and Lea had gone upstairs, and he could remember the conversation clearly.

"_Are you in love with Kurt?" She had asked him when he sat down at the table again after getting his pancakes. He stared at her in shock, blushing furiously._

"_What?!"_

"_Jeff, you've brought a lot of people with you home. Girls and boys, and I've never seen you acting like this with anyone."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You have always wanted to be close to people, but it's like you are attracted towards Kurt without realizing it. When he moves, you move. This is the first time I've seen you more than two feet apart."_

"_I'm not in love with him."_

But what if he was? He cared about his newest friend. A bit too much actually. And that worried him. "But I'm straight," he told himself. "I've always liked boobs." He didn't even convince himself. What if he actually was in love with Kurt? He had kind of felt like slapping Blaine when Kurt admitted that he was in love with him. He sighed and turned around, hoping to fall asleep.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and rolled out of the bed. Quite grumpily he opened the door.

"What is it, Wes?" He asked, glaring at him. The older warbler looked at Jeff with worried eyes. "Kurt," Wes started. "He says that his blood sugar is high, and he wonders if you can help him with his insulin. He also said that he would walk down here himself, but that he is too exhausted." He explained. The blonde warbler awoke once Wes said 'Kurt'. He nodded and followed Wes outside. Wes raised an eyebrow. "What about clothes?" Jeff looked down, grinned, and shook his head. He didn't care if he walked into Kurt's room in boxers only. "Nah, too lazy."

They got to Kurt's room and Jeff knocked carefully on the door before going in. "Hi," he said as he sat next to Kurt, stroking his hair. "You okay?" Jeff asked him. He moved his hand and rubbed Kurt's back carefully. Kurt shook his head, he honestly felt like shit. Jeff sighed and went to get Kurt's insulin pen. "Kurt, can you sit up for me please? And do you know how much insulin you need?" Even though Kurt was exhausted, he sat up and took the insulin pen to enter the correct dose. Jeff smiled at him, and took the insulin pen again. He sat down on his knees on the floor and lifted up his sweater, that's when he noticed that it was his sweater. He grinned at the though and pinched Kurt's stomach carefully. He injected the insulin, and then rubbed Kurt's stomach. Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks." He said, and Jeff winked at him. "No problem." Wes was still standing in the doorway, as he was the dorm prefect. And he had the perfect idea. "Jeff? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ten minutes later, it was decided that Daniel and Kurt should swap rooms. Kurt needed the protection and help only Jeff could provide him with. And Jeff was really happy that he was the one to share a room with the older boy. Even though he knew that Kurt would probably rather share with Blaine, which kind of annoyed him. Wes had given Daniel the same message while Jeff helped Kurt gather his stuff. On their way to Jeff's room, they met Daniel, who only smiled at him.

Once everything was settled, they could finally go to bed. And to Jeff's relief, he fell asleep quite quickly. He knew that Kurt was there, and that he was safe. But the confusion still wandered in the back of his mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had been mildly surprised to see Jeff walk into his room in only his boxers. He looked surprisingly good, and Kurt couldn't help but admiring how good-looking he actually was. But it was his best friend, and he didn't like him like that. And now they got to share a room. The thought of sharing a room with his new best friend made him happy, and he snuggled closer into Jeff's way too big sweater. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'll try to update pretty often, but I will have to take my own time. If I end up doing this because of pressure, I swear I will turn Jeff into a serial killer. Oh, and as you might know, I do not own Glee.**

**TRIGGER warning: Self harm, eating disorders**

The following day, the two roommates had found out that a lot of their classes were in the same buildings. That was a pleasant surprise, as they could walk together in between the classes. Practice with the Warblers was the only thing both of them looked forward to though. They had practice everyday, and there was always something fun to do. On their way to the senior common room, they walked together once again.

Jeff looked at Kurt. "So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked the brunette. Kurt sighed heavily. "Nothing, I'll probably study." He rolled his eyes at the thought. Jeff smirked, "If you want, I can set you up for a date with Blaine?" He asked him. The blush that coloured Kurt's cheek made Jeff smile.

"Really?" Kurt asked, not really believing the kindness Jeff possessed. "Uh, sure. If you can, I would love that!" He told the blonde. Jeff winked at him and shoved him playfully. Kurt grinned at him and walked into the common room. Jeff sat down on a couch and pulled Kurt down with him. Kurt chuckled and rested his head on his shoulder, listening to Jeff's excited chattering about… everything, really. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy about the thought of going on a date with Blaine.

And once the charming lead warbler walked into the room, Jeff waved him over. Blaine frowned at the sight of Kurt and Jeff, but walked over anyway. Jeff smiled a forced smile, "Hey! Would you like to go to a movie together with Nick, Kurt and I tonight?" He asked him. Kurt looked at Jeff quite disappointed that Nick and Jeff was going to be there as well. But Jeff had it planned out, and he was certainly not going to the movies.

Blaine shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, sure! When?" He asked, looking at Kurt. Jeff smiled. "We'll come get you." He said. Blaine winked at them, and Kurt looked at Jeff. "I didn't know you were going as well?" He said, sounding quite upset. Realizing that, he panicked. "Not that I don't want you there, but, you know." He smiled sheepishly, and Jeff laughed. "I'm not going to the movies, and neither is Nick. You see, I am 'sick' tonight, and because I can't go, Nick doesn't want to. And yes, I've talked to Nick about this." Jeff assured Kurt, rubbing his arm.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When there was twenty minutes left to Kurt's date with Blaine, Kurt was in panic. He had no idea what he should wear, and after the twenty-something-th outfit, he had almost given up. Jeff looked at his roommate. "Kurt. No need to stress. You look good no matter what you wear. Your style is amazing! And he won't care what you're wearing." He tried to soothe him. The angry eyes meeting his almost made him regret saying something at all. "Sorry. But if you want my opinion, I think you should go for outfit number… I think it is number 11. The one with the white shirt, black pants and grey vest?" He said hesitantly, afraid that he had said the wrong thing again. Kurt's glare turned into an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous!" He admitted. "But thanks, Jeffy. I think I'll wear that!" He said, walking into their bathroom with the outfit he had decided on. When his hair was well styled and his clothes looked perfect, he walked outside. "I should go," he told Jeff. "Thank you for helping me!" He said, kissing Jeff on the cheek. Even though the blonde was still in a bit of a shock after he'd called him 'Jeffy'. He usually hated that name, but he actually quite liked it when Kurt had said it. Unless he was going to start calling him by his real name, _no one_ (unless family) knew his real name. Jeffrey Tobias. What a douchy name.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine looked at Kurt, who showed up alone in front of his door. "Where's Niff?" He asked, smiling at Kurt. Kurt bit his lip nervously, afraid to say something that he would regret. "Jeff is sick, Nick doesn't want to if Jeff's not there." Blaine shrugged; it did make sense after all. Everybody knew that the three-six-mafia were inseparable. "Okay then. Let's go!" He exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt a tingle when Blaine touched his shoulder, and he smiled uncontrollably.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once they had bought their tickets, Kurt and Blaine sat down on a table and started talking. They both loved Vogue and musicals, and they laughed a lot. Someone walked through the door, and Kurt saw that Blaine was staring at them. "Look at him," Blaine sighed dreamily. "He's perfect. I'm actually going on a date with him tomorrow." He said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt looked at the boy. He was skinny, tall and handsome. Everything that he wasn't.

Jealousy took over, and he glared at him. It didn't really help when Blaine walked over to him. Kurt sat alone, looking over at Blaine every now and then (More correctly, looking _away_ from Blaine every now and then). They were just standing there, talking the whole time. Blaine didn't even care about him. He hadn't even talked to him after he went to talk to the other guy instead. The doors opened and Kurt walked over to Blaine, forcing a smile to the boy. Kurt was happy that he finally could have Blaine to himself. But once they were seated, he saw that Blaine's crush was seated actually seated next to him. Kurt was visibly annoyed. This was supposed to be Blaine and Kurt. Not Blaine and someone else!

Throughout the movie, everything got worse and worse. Kurt couldn't even hear what they were saying in the movie because Blaine and that other guy were flirting. Towards the end of the movie in a romantic scene, he could see the two holding hands, and it killed him on the inside. He couldn't enjoy the rest of the movies, and when the movie was done he walked over to tell Blaine that he would walk alone. On his way to do so, Blaine kissed that other guy. He stared at them in shock, his heart breaking into a million pieces. Blaine turned around and smiled at Kurt. "Oh, hi Kurt!" He said, having forgotten that he actually went to the movies with him. Kurt's jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself and forced himself to smile. "Jonathan, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my new boyfriend Jonathan!" Kurt nodded, feeling sick and dizzy. "Oh, okay. Nice to meet you."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt hurried back to Dalton, feeling completely numb. He didn't know what to feel. Was he happy for Blaine? Angry? Sad? He didn't know, he couldn't feel anything. He walked into his room and lied down on his bed, watching the roof. He wondered where Jeff was; he really wanted him to be there to comfort him. He thought about Blaine and Jonathan and wondered what the other boy had that he didn't. The first thing Kurt noticed, he was a lot skinnier than him.

Before he even knew it, he was sitting in front of the toilet, forcing his fingers down his throat. He needed to lose weight, and he would only gain weight by eating. Also by keeping it in. As he washed his hands, he saw something. A razor blade. He placed it on his wrist, cutting into the flesh. It hurt, but he liked it. And now he was a hypocrite, telling Lea that she had to stop.

He washed the razor blade, hid it and found Jeff's sweater. He changed into the sweater and a couple of sweat pants before lying down. He really wanted Jeff to be there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile in a room three doors down the hallway, Nick and Jeff were playing videogames. Nick looked at Jeff, confused as to why his usual happy-go-lucky self wasn't so happy. Jeff felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, and he couldn't figure out why. Nick decided that he should try to talk to Jeff about something.

"I wonder how Blaine and Kurt's date went," he told his best friend who glared at him. Nick was scared; he had only seen Jeff glare like that once in his life, and that was when someone picked on Lea two years ago.

"I bet it was great," he said through gritted teeth. He felt like kicking someone, but he knew that that wasn't the answer. Nick looked at Jeff again. "Have you replaced me?" He asked the blonde warbler, who softened at once. "Replaced you? How and why would I do that?" He asked, unsure of what Nick meant. "You're always with Kurt. We never hang out anymore." Nick said. Jeff glared at him again. "Have I ever complained when you have had a girlfriend and forgotten all about me _completely_?" He asked Nick. "That's different." Nick stated, and Jeff got up. "Okay, if you say so. Good night. Hope you'll have a lovely night." He said, his voice freezing cold, before walking to his and Kurt's room, leaving a seriously hurt and confused Nick behind.

He opened the door to see Kurt lying on his bed, his eyes wide open, and in sweatpants and Jeff's sweater. That was the first time Jeff had seen him in something that's not fashionable, at least willingly. (Except for the day before where he had borrowed Jeff's clothes.)

"Kurt?" He asked carefully, sitting down on Kurt's bed. Kurt didn't reply, didn't even look at him. Afraid that he was in an insulin shock, Jeff shook him gently. Finally, Kurt looked at him. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked, looking at his roommate. Kurt shook his head. "No," he admitted. "We got to the movies, and poof, Blaine's date for tomorrow was there." He said with a bitter chuckle, and Jeff felt sorry for him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Kurt continued. "He ignored me the whole movie, he even forgot that I was there. And as I was supposed to tell him that I would just walk ahead, I saw them kissing. And then he introduced me to his new 'boyfriend'." Kurt said, finally letting himself cry.

Jeff sat there in shock before hugging Kurt tightly. "He doesn't deserve you anyways. You're much better than him in so many ways," he said, hugging Kurt even tighter. He felt the other boy bury his head in the crook of his neck, and he couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Kurt." He muttered, figuring that he would have to strangle a hobbit later.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Already the next week, Kurt would have to hide his wrists completely. They were filled with scars, the left hand worse than the right. He had forced himself to throw up ever since that day he was supposed to go on a date with Blaine. Even when he didn't eat, he forced himself to throw up, just in case. He sat on bed, admiring his own cuts and scars, when his telephone was ringing. He sighed, picked it up and checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hello, Finn."

"Hi, uh Kurt? Can you do me a favour?"

"Yes? That depends. What favour would it be?"

"Yo see, Rachel is throwing this party this Saturday, and I really don't want to go… alone. If you want to you can bring someone with you. Like that guy you have been talking about… Blake? Blair? Blaine! Yes, Blaine."

"Okay, I'll be there. See you on Saturday. And just so you know, Finn. I'm doing this for you, and for you entirely."

"Thanks little bro. See ya!"

Kurt hung up, and Jeff walked into the room. Kurt looked at him, thought for a while and made his decision.

"Jeff? How do you feel about joining me at a probably very boring party this Saturday?" He asked, a bit afraid that he would answer no. But Jeff grinned and sat down on his bed next to him. "Sure! Why not? It's in Lima, right?" He said shrugging, the grin still plastered on his face. "Really? And yes, it is in Lima." Kurt said, sighing relieved. He lied down, looking up at Jeff.

"I would love to join you. This is my first party outside of the Warblers, you know. But hey, can I ride with you? As I live a bit closer to Lima than Westerville, but not much." Jeff asked him, looking him in the eyes. "Yes, of course. I'm leaving at Saturday, but I'm not sure if I'll be back before Sunday." He said, and Jeff shrugged. "That's all right." "Oh, and Jeff, thank you. If not I would have to hang out with my brother." Jeff only hummed, smiled, and lied down next to him. Kurt smirked at the blonde warbler. "Don't you have your own bed?" He questioned, Jeff only shook his head with a grin. "Nope. Not right now." He said, poking Kurt's stomach. Kurt laughed and laid his head on Jeff's chest, feeling Jeff's arms wrap around him. With Jeff at the party, there was a chance that it might would be kind of fun anyway.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Saturday came around, and Jeff and Kurt were about to leave. "Kurt! Are you done soon?" Jeff called, waiting impatiently at his friend. Kurt opened the door from their bathroom. He looked Jeff up and down and smiled.

"You look good today. Who would have thought that you had style?" He joked, and Jeff mock pouted at him before his pout turned into a big grin. "Hello, I have a lot of style! And thank you, you look amazing." He said, actually knowing a bit about fashion. Kurt looked at him again; he couldn't disagree. Jeff looked really good in this outfit. His blonde hair was styled in a way that made his outfit complete. He wore quite tight, black jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket and red converse. Jeff smiled at him and they walked out to the car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt pulled up in front of the Berry house. "Welcome to hell," he muttered to Jeff before they stepped out of the car. "Hey, Finn. Wait!" Kurt exclaimed, locking the car and walking over to his brother together with Jeff. Finn stared at Jeff, expecting that it would have been Blaine. And as far as he had seen in pictures, Blaine had dark hair. And he was not that tall. Kurt slapped Finn's arm, glaring at him. "Finn, this is my roommate at Dalton, Jeff. Jeff, this is my stepbrother, Finn." He said, smiling at the both of them. Jeff reached out his hand to greet him, and Kurt slapped Finn's arm again. Finn jumped in realization and greeted Jeff. "Oh, hey, nice to meet you." He said, smiling at Jeff. "Likewise." Jeff replied, looking at Kurt.

The three of them walked inside together with Quinn and a couple of more members of New Directions. They walked downstairs and got greeted by Rachel. Rachel looked at Kurt. "Kurt! I didn't expect you to be here, not your friend either," she said, rather confused. Finn smiled guiltily. "Kurt's kind of blackmailed me ever since he saw my browser history," he told Rachel, not really lying.

Kurt looked at Rachel then turned towards Jeff. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jeff beat him to it. "That dress is hideous!" The blonde said, rising his eyebrows. Kurt nodded, "Yes. That's Rachel Berry. The most annoying hobbit you will ever see, and I'm pretty sure that if Blaine was straight, they would make a great couple!" He told Jeff, who chuckled. "I like New Directions though. They look like a nice group." Jeff said, looking around the room. The atmosphere was a lot different from what he was used to with the Warblers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As expected, the party turned out to be pretty boring at first. But of course, with Puck there, it got more exciting. Puck managed to convince Rachel that they should break into her dads' liquor locker, offering more alcohol. Once the alcohol was served everyone seemed to have a great time.

Finn walked over to Kurt, who was completely sober. And the two were apparently the only ones. "You're not drinking?" Finn asked him, looking pretty puzzled and annoyed. Kurt shook his head, looking up at his 'brother'. "No, I can't. Alcohol is bad for my blood sugars. But I'm pretty sure I can't rely on Jeff's help tonight." He frowned over at the blonde, who was standing with Sam. It was apparent that Sam was completely wasted, and even though Jeff had been drinking, he wasn't that drunk. After about an hour, all of New Directions had gotten to know Jeff. No one seemed to have anything against him, and Kurt was glad to see that. Rachel walked over to Finn, and Kurt kept an eye with Jeff while Finn explained the different kinds of drunk to Rachel. Suddenly, Rachel was standing on the stage, looking pretty annoyed. She looked at Finn and shouted that they were going to play Spin the Bottle.

Everyone moved to sit down in a ring, Puck bringing a bottle. Once they began playing, all of the combinations turned out to be pretty hilarious. No one got mad except for Santana, the time that Sam and Brittany had to kiss. She exclaimed that it was because of Sam, but Kurt knew that it was because of Brittany. When they had kissed, Rachel spun the bottle. It was spinning around until it ended up pointing at Jeff.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he clapped his hands. "This is outstanding!" he exclaimed as he watched Rachel and Jeff lean forward. Rachel looked Jeff in the eyes. "Jeff Warbler, I'm going to rock your world." She said, making Jeff grin. The gap between them closed, and their lips touched. They shared a long kiss apparent that both of them were enjoying it. Kurt couldn't really explain why he was so jealous, but he was. When they had kissed for about ten seconds, Kurt felt like he should break them up. "I think we've had enough of that!" He said, faking excitement. They broke apart and looked at each other. "I think I've found a new duet partner!" Rachel exclaimed and dragged Jeff with her to the stage. Jeff only grinned sheepishly and waited for the music to start. While they were singing, Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from doing something stupid, which turned out to be really hard.

**Don't You Want Me - Glee Cast version**

**JEFF**

**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**

**When I met you**

**I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around**

**Turned you into someone new**

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**

**Success has been so easy for you**

**But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now**

**And I can put you back down too**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I can't believe it**

**When you say that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I don't believe you**

**When you say that you don't need me.**

**RACHEL AND JEFF**

**It's much too late to find**

**You think you've changed your mind**

**You better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**RACHEL**

**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**

**That much is true**

**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place**

**Even with or without you**

**The five years we have had have been such good times**

**I still love you**

**But now I think it's time I live my life on my own**

**I guess it's just what I must do**

**RACHEL AND JEFF**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I can't believe it**

**When you say that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I don't believe you**

**When you say that you don't need me.**

**It's much too late to find**

**You think you've changed your mind**

**You better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me? Oooh**

When the party ended, Kurt volunteered to drive Tina, Mike and Sam home. And of course Jeff, who ended up spending the night. Kurt sighed and helped Jeff get to his room, glad that Burt was asleep. "We have to be quiet," he told Jeff who was giggling. "You are cute," Jeff said, still giggling. Kurt blushed, but he shushed at him. "Thank you, but we have to be quiet." He told him, sitting him down on his bed. He found a bottle of water and gave it to Jeff. "Drink it up." Kurt ordered him, and Jeff happily obliged. Amazed at Jeff's enthusiasm and happiness, Kurt shook his head. He had no idea how Jeff managed it. Once Jeff gave him the bottle, Kurt helped him lie down in bed and wrapped his blanket around him. Kurt sighed heavily and went to sleep on the couch that he had in his room. _"You are cute," _Jeff had said, and Kurt smiled at the thought, falling asleep quickly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Burt walked to Kurt's room, ready to wake him up. He was surprised that Kurt actually slept longer than him for once. "Hey buddy," he started, but he stopped in the door once he looked over at Kurt's bed. The person lying in Kurt's head was blonde, and Burt paled; Kurt should have at least asked him before, not that he would have been allowed if he had actually asked. He walked grumpily to the kitchen, where Kurt was making breakfast.

"Hi dad," he chirped, smiling at his father. Burt didn't look so happy however.

"Who's that boy?" He asked his son. Kurt faked confusion. "You know who! The boy in your bed!" Burt said, and Kurt sighed. "That's Jeff. He's my roommate at Dalton." Kurt told him, looking up at his father. He didn't understand why he was so mad. "Why is he sleeping here?" Burt demanded to know, looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt looked at his father. "We were at this party yesterday, and Jeff got pretty wasted. Both Finn and I were designated drivers, so we weren't drunk." He confessed, continuing on the breakfast.

"And you always let Finn have friends over!" He told Burt, looking just as annoyed as Burt did right now. Burt sighed heavily, "But Finn doesn't want to… you know…" He said, scratching his head. Kurt glared at him. "Nothing happened. Here's your breakfast, I'll go wake up Jeff." He said, walking to his room with a glass of water.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Jeff woke up he woke up in a room he'd never seen before, and he looked around confused. He had a huge headache, and when Kurt walked through the door he finally remembered. "Hi, Kurt." He said sleepily. Kurt chuckled and sat down next to him. "Hey sleepy. How do you feel?" he asked him, stroking his blonde hair. Jeff groaned, "My head hurts like hell," he admitted, and Kurt chuckled. He handed him the glass of water. "Drink this, you'll feel a lot better," he told Jeff. "And you stink, sorry, if you want to you can take a shower and borrow some clothes. You'll have to borrow Finn's clothes though." Jeff laughed quietly. "That would be great," he said, looking at Kurt. "C'mon, follow me into the bathroom, I'll find you a towel." Kurt nearly demanded, walking towards the bathroom. Jeff jumped out of bed with a groan and followed Kurt. Kurt handed him a towel. "Here, I'll find you some clothes, they will probably lay on my bed when you're done showering." He said, and Jeff nodded. "Thanks." "No problem," Kurt said as he walked away.

Jeff undressed himself and walked into the shower. He really appreciated the help Kurt gave him, and while some guys would've been freaked out by the fact that Kurt was gay, Jeff knew that gay guys didn't want to have sex with every dude they'd see. He turned on the water and started singing like usual.

Kurt chuckled at the song Jeff was singing. He happily walked over to Finn's room. He walked inside and threw a pillow at Finn. "Hey sleepy head! Wake up!" Kurt shouted and Finn woke up with a groan. He glared at Kurt. "Can't you knock? What if I was naked?" He exclaimed, looking at him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Then I wouldn't care," he started, walking towards Finn's closet. "You're my _brother_, I don't like you like that." He told him with a glare. _'Well, you used to'_ Finn thought to himself. "Anyways, what are you doing in my room?" He asked Kurt. Kurt turned around to look at him. "Oh, I wondered if Jeff could borrow some clothes from you? Mine are too small." Finn shrugged. "Sure. Wait, he's still here? Is he your boyfriend?" He asked Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt shook his head, "If you don't remember, Jeff was a bit too busy snogging Berry yesterday, he's straight." Kurt told him while looking through his clothes. Finn looked at Kurt quite puzzled. "And he still shared a bed with you?" He asked. Kurt stared at him with a death glare. "As a matter of fact, we didn't share a bed. And not everyone is like _you_. You see, at Dalton, people don't care about your sexuality." He said as he walked out of the room with some of Finn's clothes.

Kurt walked into his own bedroom quite annoyed with Finn, and found a pair of boxers for Jeff. He found his own outfit, and while he was changing, Jeff appeared in the doorway. Kurt looked towards Jeff, and his jaw dropped. He didn't expect Jeff to be this hot when wet. Still in shock he handed Jeff the clothes. Jeff chuckled at the sight of Kurt completely speechless, but he took the clothes and thanked him. On his way to the bathroom again, he couldn't help but feel really happy that Kurt was checking him out. He walked into the bathroom and quickly dressed himself, the clothes fit perfectly and Jeff walked back to Kurt. Kurt was now fully dressed, and embarrassed that he had been so obvious. He looked Jeff up and down.

"I cannot believe that you can actually pull that look off. It usually looks really, really bad." He told the other boy. Jeff smiled. "Thanks," he said, looking at his outfit. It was a bit more sloppy and casual than his usual style, but he liked it. Kurt smiled at Jeff. "But hey, if you are ready, maybe we should head back to Dalton? We can catch some breakfast at the Lima Bean, what do you say?" He asked the blonde, still looking him up and down.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Jeff said, "But I don't drink coffee." He admitted. He looked at Kurt. "Have you checked your blood sugar?" A bit worried that something would happen, Jeff asked Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to get his glucometer. He checked his blood sugar and showed his glucometer to Jeff. Jeff laughed at Kurt's annoyed expression. "That's great! Shall we go Mr Hummel? And may I say that you look extremely handsome today." He said with a wink. Kurt blushed and nodded, biting his lips. The sight of Jeff half naked and wet was burned into his mind, and he cursed himself for checking him out.

'_Note to self,' _Kurt thought_, 'cut yourself as a punishment for checking out your best friend.' _They gathered all of their stuff and walked to Kurt's car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As planned, they stopped at the Lima Bean. "Hey, can you recommend something?" He asked Kurt, looking up at the coffee chart. Kurt nodded and recommended a drink for Jeff. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table. Jeff took a sip of his coffee, his frown turning into a smile. "This was actually pretty good!" He told Kurt, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Someone was calling him, and he didn't recognize the number. He answered anyway.

"Hello, this is Jeff?" He said, confused as to why someone would call him.

"Hi, this is Rachel. Rachel Berry." The voice at the other end of the line said.

"Oh, hi Rachel!" Jeff exclaimed, and Kurt raised his eyebrows. Why on earth would Rachel call Jeff?

"I just wondered if you would maybe eat dinner with me tonight?" Rachel asked, and Kurt giggled; he could not imagine Rachel and Jeff as a couple. But Jeff lit up.

"Yeah, I would love to! How about I pick you up at six?"

"That would be great. I'll see you later, Jeff."

"Bye Rachel, see you at six." Jeff said as he hung up.

"I have a date with Rachel!" Jeff exclaimed, looking at Kurt. Kurt did not look happy. "Rachel? Really?" He asked him, why on earth would someone as great as Jeff choose Rachel? "Yes. I think I am in love with her," Jeff confessed. Kurt gaped. Jeff could not be in love with Rachel! "Oh, okay. Tell her I said hi," he said with a fake smile. Jeff frowned at Kurt. "Are you mad?" He asked, afraid that he had done something wrong.

"No. It's just that you can't possibly be in love with someone you have known for a day! You are in love with the alcohol that made the kiss a lot more wonderful than what it was." Kurt nearly barked. Jeff glared at Kurt, getting annoyed with Kurt's attitude.

"Well, how long did it take for you to fall in love with Blaine? Who doesn't even want you? He has Jonathan. And you're nothing like Jonathan, first of all, he's a lot thinner than you." Jeff said, and then he suddenly realized what he had said. Kurt's eyes filled up with tears and he rose up. "I hope you'll find a way to get back to Dalton," he snarled. "I'll lay your clothes on your bed." Then he walked out of the Lima Bean, and Jeff buried his head in his hands. He knew that he'd crossed a line that he shouldn't have crossed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt walked into their room at Dalton. He threw Jeff's clothes onto his bed. He knew that he'd annoyed Jeff as well, but there was a big difference in what they'd said to each other. Jeff had crossed a line that was not okay to cross. Lately he had been very self-conscious when it came to his weight, and when Jeff had commented that Jonathan was thinner than him, Kurt's world fell apart. He really trusted Jeff, and he didn't know that the enthusiastic, caring, funny warbler could be so mean when he wanted to. He looked down to see his cuts, and hesitantly he walked into their bathroom.

The razor blade was hidden under the towels, and Kurt went to get it. Once he had found it he locked the door and sat down on the toilet seat. One cut because he was so stupid, one cut because he checked Jeff out, one cut because he was fat. He hid the razor blade again and looked himself in the mirror. He was fat. It didn't take long for him to decide that he was going to shove his fingers down his throat again. After he's brushed his teeth and washed his hands he unlocked the door and walked over to his bed. He lied down and finally let himself break down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When the clock was somewhere around nine in the evening, the door opened and Jeff came inside. He sat down on Kurt's bed. The boy was asleep, but Jeff could see that he had been crying. Kurt looked exhausted, and he felt really guilty. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered, stroking his arm. Kurt woke up and looked at Jeff. "Go away," he said hoarsely and turned his back to him. Jeff shook his head. "No. I'm sorry I hurt you, I said something that I never should have said, and I regret it. You're amazing, Kurt. And Blaine is stupid for choosing Jonathan over you." He told Kurt who snorted. "And you were right," Jeff said. Kurt turned around and looked at him. "About what?" Jeff smiled, "About Rachel. She kissed me, and I didn't feel anything. At all. And she was actually quite annoying." He said chuckling, and Kurt chuckled as well. "Told you," he said happily. Jeff mockingly glared at him before grinning like crazy. "You're way too mean, Kurt."

**Next chapter: It's time for the Warblers to get sexy. Secrets will be learned, and very uncomfortable talks will be shared.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually have no idea what to write here. Except for the fact that I still do not own Glee. Unfortunately, I do not own Riker Lynch, Chris Colfer, Curt Mega, Darren Criss or Telly Leung either. (Or any other recognizable thing. Except Lea, I do own Lea.) **

Jeff walked over to Kurt's bed and sat down. "Rise and shine," he told the brunette who only glared at him. Jeff chuckled and looked at Kurt. "First period is in forty minutes. You should hurry." Kurt rolled his eyes and placed a hand over Jeff's mouth. "Shut up. It's for your own good." He jumped out of the bed and walked over to the closet to get his uniform before walking into the bathroom to change. Jeff waited happily for him to be ready. After Kurt had forgiven him he had been a bit overly enthusiastic, which led to a sleepless night for both of them.

Kurt walked through the door thirty minutes later, and Jeff walked over to him. "Let's go," Kurt said and winked at Jeff, but the blonde shook his head. "No," Jeff said. "Not until you've checked your blood sugar." He handed Kurt his glucometer. Kurt sighed and checked it, throwing away the waste. "8,7." He said, looking at Jeff. Kurt didn't eat; it would just make him fat. However, he had to (at least kind of) watch his blood sugar, so he had ended up drinking sugary drinks. That way, he wouldn't end up with a hypo everyday.

Jeff smiled at him. "You need help?" He asked Kurt, the other boy nodded and put his glucometer in his messenger bag and found his insulin pen and handed it to Jeff.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Even at Dalton, there was one class Kurt didn't feel challenged in. French. He was fluent in the language, and of course they were even _further_ behind McKinley.

Kurt sighed and looked at the blackboard. He knew all of the stuff they were going through, and that annoyed the hell out of him. The only thought that kept him from killing the teacher and students was that Warbler practice was the only class he had left that dat.

But the absolute worst part about the class was that he felt like shit. He couldn't move, he was dizzy and limp and he was sweating even though he was freezing. For some reason, he had been feeling a bit under the weather, lately, but this time it was so much worse. He raised his hand, using a lot of energy only by doing that. "Mr Ford? May I please go and get some water?" He asked the teacher, his voice barely heard.

Mr Ford was an old man from France with grey hair and glasses that made his eyes look really small. He sighed and nodded, writing him a hall pass. Kurt walked forward and accepted it before he walked towards the door. He was about to open the door when his knees gave out to him. He fell to the floor with a thud, hitting his head on the door.

Gasps were heard all over the room, confusion filling all of the students' heads. Thad and Joseph were the only one who knew that he had diabetes, and they hurried over to him. Mr Ford looked at Kurt. "What happened to him?" He asked just as Thad ran forward. "Someone has to get Jeff Sterling, the freshman." Joseph said, lifting Kurt up together with Thad. Some guy named Chris muttered that he would do it as Thad and Joseph laid him down on a table. Chris ran as fast as he could down the hall to find Jeff, walking back into the room with the blonde two minutes later. Kurt was still unconscious, and everybody was panicking.

Jeff's breath got caught in his throat when walked over to the table were Kurt was lying. He sat down on the table and lifted Kurt's head so that it could rest on his lap.

"Can someone get him a can of soda and some chocolate? I'll pay you later!" Jeff asked, trying to stay as calm as possible, freaking out on the inside. He shook Kurt gently, trying to wake him up. Kurt opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Jeff. Thad walked over to them.

"Joseph is buying something for him to eat and drink. Are you okay, Kurt?" He asked, looking at his friend with concerned eyes. Kurt shook his head and Jeff pointed to Kurt's messenger bag. Thad handed it to him, and Jeff found the glucometer. He checked Kurt's blood sugar and sighed. "1,3. Did you eat anything at lunch?" Jeff asked Kurt who shook his head once again.

"No," he admitted. Jeff felt like slapping him. "There's your mistake. Don't worry, Joseph will be here in a minute." The blonde said, both mad and relieved at the same time.

His whole class had been confused when Chris stormed inside, but Jeff got even more confused when Chris needed him. Chris had talked to his teacher and Jeff was told to collect his stuff and "follow Mr Christopher Abrams down to Mr Kurt Hummel". Once Jeff had heard the teacher mention Kurt, he had freaked out. Chris had tried to explain, and even though Jeff was 99% sure that it was 'just' a hypo, he was terrified that it was something else.

Joseph came storming through the door with a coke and a milk chocolate. He handed it to Jeff, who helped Kurt sit more straight. "Here, drink this, please." He told Kurt, but the couldn't get himself to move his arms, so Jeff opened the soda can and poured it down Kurt's throat.

After a couple of sips, he gave the chocolate to Kurt. Kurt was shaking like crazy, but he managed to eat parts of it. Jeff looked at Mr Ford, "Excuse me Mr Ford, but I can safely say that Kurt is not in shape to participate in this class. May I please be allowed to take Kurt with me to our room so that he can rest? I've already gotten permission from Ms Leony."

He asked him. Mr Ford sighed. "You are excused. I hope Kurt can rely on Mr Clearwater to give him notes from this class?" Mr Ford looked at Thad for the last part. Thad nodded, a bit frightened of Mr Ford. "Of course, Mr Ford."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once they were back in their room, Kurt had started to act more like himself. Making sure that Kurt would be okay, Jeff had carried him all the way from his classroom up to their own room. Thank God for elevators! He sat him down on his bed, walking over to his own. He looked over at his roommate, his eyes widening in concern when tears streamed down Kurt's cheeks. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked him, walking over to Kurt's bed again. He sat down next to him and embraced him in a hug as the older boy shook his head.

"No," he croaked, "It's so… Embarrassing! I had no control, at all." He admitted. After transferring schools, he had been absolutely terrified to show his vulnerable side. Jeff sighed and hugged him tightly, Kurt rested his head on his chest, and Jeff laid his head on top of his.

"It's okay," Jeff assured him, looking down. "You said it yourself, you had no control. It's not your fault." Kurt felt a bit guilty, because he knew that it kind of was. He should eat, but he just couldn't do it. He needed to look good, for Blaine. And he had been feeling a bit tired lately. Jeff looked at him. "And your levels have been really low lately, you should eat more," he told him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

About an hour later they walked down for Warbler practice. Once they got inside, people hurried over to Kurt and asked him if he was okay. Kurt assured everyone that he was okay and hurried to sit down on a couch next to Joseph who sat next to Nick.

Jeff grumpily sat down next to Nick, not sure if they were friends or not anymore. Nick leaned over to say something to him, but Jeff turned away. He really wasn't in the mood for talking with him. It was quite weird, really. They had known each other since they were toddlers, and they had never fought before until then. Probably because Jeff never got mad at people, no matter what they did. Not unless they hurt his friends. Or his deepest feelings.

"Not now," Jeff snarled. Nick looked down; he didn't realize that Jeff took it that bad. "You've never been mad at me before," he told Jeff, still feeling guilty, but confused. "What have I done? I mean, I have been mad at you before, but I haven't had any reason really. You're always happy, and you care about everyone else. You're really the best best buddy you can have. I'm really sorry, Jeffie. I didn't want to hurt you." He said, talking straight from his heard. A sigh was heard from the blonde warbler, and Nick understood that it would be a lot easier to talk to him later.

The council took their places, and everyone silenced. David was the one to talk. "We have a number we want to try out, we will hand out sheet music, and do not complain. That won't get you anywhere." He said, giving a bunch of sheets to Thad. Thad looked at the sheets and gave one out to each of them. Kurt looked at his and rolled his eyes. 1st soprano. What a surprise. Everyone heard Blaine speak out.

"3rd soloist? Really?" People turned their heads around; everyone knew that 3rd soloist was the smallest solo part. Wes grinned to himself. "We need to showcase others as well, Blaine." He told him with an overly sweet voice. Kurt looked at Joseph. "What did you get?" He asked curiously. Joseph didn't answer him; he just sat there in shock before showing him the sheet he'd got.

"Wow, 1st soloist! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged Joseph. Both Nick and Jeff turned to look at Joseph. "Who's the 2nd soloist?" Jeff called out, and a guy named Fred raised his hand. Jeff shrugged, honestly feeling a bit disappointed. Fred had never ever auditioned, but he got a solo!

Wes looked at them, "Are everyone happy? If not, I don't want to hear it." He said with a smile. "Let's go through it, shall we? Oh, Sterling!"

Jeff's head snapped up, and he looked at Wes. "Yes?" He asked him. "We know you have worked on this, so would you mind showing us your choreography?" David asked, looking at the freshman. Jeff grinned and shook his head before rising up and going through it.

**It's Time**

**JOSEPH**

**So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check**

**JOSEPH AND FRED**

**I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night**

JOSEPH

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**

**FRED**

**So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check**

BLAINE AND FRED

**I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night**

JOSEPH

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

**BLAINE**

**This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes  
**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
FRED**

**I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

JOSEPH

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
ALL**

**That I'm never changing who I am **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After practice, Jeff walked over to Nick, clutching the bunch of papers they had got tight. They had got all of their songs for regionals, and Jeff was supposed to choreograph one of them.

"You wanted to say something?" Jeff asked dryly, the glare that the blonde warbler sent Nick was frightening. Nick sighed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry, Jeff. But I don't even know what I did! You have to tell me what I have done!" He cried out, frustrated about the fact that he had no idea what he had done.

No matter what he said, it didn't seem to affect Jeff the slightest. "Please, Jeff. Talk to me!" Nick couldn't stop the tears that were forming in his eyes, but Jeff didn't seem to care. The blonde was looking somewhere else, and Nick followed his gaze. His eyes widened in sudden realization.

"That's what it is!" Nick exclaimed, making Jeff turn around quickly. "You're in love with Kurt," Nick started, pausing slightly before continuing. "That's why you're so mad at me! Because I don't understand. But why didn't you tell me? You usually would, unless… you're in denial, aren't you?" Nick said, looking at Jeff. He knew that he was right. Jeff looked like he had seen a ghost, and Nick had never seen his best friend this vulnerable before.

Hesitantly, he put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "You know I won't judge you, right?" He told him, his voice softened. Jeff looked at him, not daring to speak. Nick chuckled at the thought of Jeff being afraid of being judged. "Honestly, Jeff, I've always wondered about your sexuality." He confessed, and Jeff's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"What?" Jeff asked in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Nick. I overreacted. You're still my best friend, and I could never replace you." He admitted, but Nick shook his head. Jeff looked at him with a puzzled look, why did he shake his head?

"No, you didn't overreact. You're obviously confused and insecure." The brunet said before pulling his friend into a hug. "I'm sorry," Jeff muttered into Nick's neck, a couple of tears rolling down his cheek. "It's all right, I just missed my brother," Nick said, rubbing Jeff's back. The blonde warbler had always been there for him when he had had his heart broken, and also when he had fallen in love. But Nick knew that this time they had to swap roles.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt didn't really notice that Jeff wasn't following him up to their room before he lied down on his bed. Usually, the blonde would sit their and go on and on about anything and everything. He looked around the empty room and sighed, it was both weird and nice that it was this quiet. He decided to use the empty room to his advantage and walked into the bathroom. The person he could see in the mirror wasn't him. It couldn't be him! Nothing about him reminded him of what he looked like.

Kurt grimaced at the sight; he was still too fat. The thought grossed him out, and he walked over to the toilet. The heart wrenching sound of someone throwing up could be heard, and Kurt had tears forming in his eyes. No matter how much he did that, he didn't get used to it. He didn't really think about his actions before he walked over to the stack of towels and found the razor blade. Even a robot would have shown more emotions and had more control than Kurt did, but Kurt had no idea however.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeff walked into their room, lying down on his own bed. He had hoped that Nick didn't find out, but of course he did. When Nick told him what he feared, he felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stepped on it, it was the worst feeling he had ever felt. But how on earth had Nick figured out that he was gay - bi? - before Jeff himself?

He was deep involved in his own thoughts when someone suddenly knocked on the door. Jeff rolled his eyes and walked over to open it. He had honestly expected it to be Nick or Wes, but it wasn't. Outside was Blaine, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Kurt," Jeff called. "It's for you. It's Blaine." Blaine stepped inside and Jeff lied down on his bed, plugging in his earphones to listen to music. He honestly didn't want to listen to this.

Kurt walked out from the bathroom and saw Blaine standing right in front of the door. He could see that Blaine was crying and rushed over to him to give him a hug. "What happened?" He asked him, hugging him tightly. He cared a lot about the guy, and he was still in love with him.

Blaine just cried even more, and Kurt rubbed his back. "It-It's Jonathan," Blaine finally admitted. "He-he-he cheated on me!" He cried into Kurt's neck, and Kurt tried to soothe him.

"Then Jonathan is an idiot. You deserve better than him… you know that, right?" He told Blaine, who looked up at him with a small smile. "Really?" He asked, and Kurt nodded. "Really. You are an amazing person, Blaine. You're the best singer we have, you're caring and you're a great friend." He told the younger boy. Blaine smiled slightly.

"Thanks," He said. "I'm really happy that you're my best friend, Kurt." "You too," Kurt said, kind of happy that Jonathan and Blaine finally had broken up. "Thanks for your support, Kurt. But I really have to go," Blaine let go of Kurt and walked towards the door. "Bye, Blaine," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

When the door was shut he ran over to Jeff's bed and jumped up on it with a huge grin. Jeff looked up at him and took off his earphones, "Well, you're happier than I've seen in a long time," he joked, but Kurt nodded. "Yes I am. Blaine and Jonathan broke up! Maybe I finally have a shot on him! Because it would have been very weird if I was the first person he told it to if he doesn't feel anything for me…" He rambled, his grin never leaving his face.

Jeff looked up at him. He was happy for Kurt, but his own heart sunk down in his stomach. Of course Kurt would still be in love with Blaine. And this time, Blaine would probably actually see what a great person Kurt was. "That's great, Kurt," he said with a forced grin. "Just don't replace me," he joked. But he was honestly a little scared about the fact that his fear might come true.

"Why on earth would I do that? You're still my best friend. At least, except Mercedes. Who by the way has completely forgotten about me. She ignores my texts and she doesn't answer my phone calls." Kurt said, his grin turning into a frown. "So, that means you are my best friend after all!" He exclaimed happily. Jeff laughed dryly. Of course he had to be friendzoned!

"You're one of mine too." He said feeling completely devastated. Kurt looked at him, utterly confused as to why he lacked the usual gleam in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jeff nodded grimly and unconvincingly. "I don't believe you," Kurt said, not used to the sight of a sad Jeff. "Well, I am okay." Jeff said, sounding even less convincing. Kurt sighed heavily. "Great for you." He said sarcastically, "Well, if you're not going to tell me what it is, I'm not going to bother you." With that he walked over to his own bed to take a nap.

Once Kurt had fallen asleep Jeff finally let the tears go. He didn't know that heartbreak was supposed to be _that_ bad. He sat on his bed thinking before he walked out of their room and down into one of the rooms by the common room. He sat down by the piano and started singing and playing.

**Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato**

**JEFF**

**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?**

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah**

**On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply**

**The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah**

**When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break**

**'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah**

**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love**

Jeff turned around to see Nick standing in the doorway. Nick leaned against the door, his arms crossed. He could see the tearstains on Jeff's cheeks and he walked over to him. None of them said anything; Nick just embraced Jeff in a hug. "What happened?" He muttered into the blonde boy's neck. Jeff shook his head and sniffled. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want you to see me crying."

"Well, you've seen me cry a thousand times. It was about time. But please, can you tell me what happened?" Nick let go of the other boy. Jeff wiped his tears. "Nothing really, it's quite stupid," he admitted with a dry chuckle. Nick shook his head. "Not if you're in love it's not," He told him, "Love itself is actually really stupid."

Jeff chuckled, this time a bit more sincere, "Well, Blaine and Jonathan broke up, and now Kurt uses me to talk about how much he loves Blaine and how he is certain that the two are going to end up together." He said, his voice quivering. Nick felt really bad for his best friend; he remembered how bad it was when he fell in love for the first time. It had to be even worse if you fall in love with a guy and didn't even know that you are gay. "Hey, that's not stupid at all. That hurts like hell, I've been there. And so has Kurt."

"I hate being friendzoned."

"I know."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeff didn't even talk to Kurt for rest of the week. He just felt really depressed around him, and he hated it. He'd never been depressed before. He was usually happy, overly enthusiastic, hyper and all over the place really. It wasn't until Warbler practice on Monday that he even was in the same room as him since they woke up that morning. He stepped into the common room together with Nick, and saw Blaine running in.

"Emergency!" Blaine gasped, Kurt following him. Everybody turned around to look at them. "We just got to know that the judges want something new. It's time to get sexy!" He continued, and Kurt was blushing furiously before he spoke up himself.

"We ran into Coach Sylvester - the coach of the Cheerios - and she said that Mr Schue had given New Directions the lesson Sexy. Which they honestly need, have anyone seen Rachel Berry," he muttered the last part to himself, making everyone chuckle. Wes looked at Blaine like he was mad until he nodded. "Okay, fine. Kurt, Blaine, you'll get the leads. We're going to sing Animals."

Jeff paled. Of course. Did they try to make him more depressed or something?

A dude named Aaron raised his hand. "We need something else! Like, why don't we invite the girls from Crawford?" After a small discussion, they all agreed to do it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once the meeting was done, Wes walked over to Jeff. "Are you okay?" He asked the boy. He knew he wasn't the only one that had noticed the change in Jeff's personality, but he knew that someone had to talk to him.

Jeff nodded, "Why shouldn't I be?" He said and walked away, leaving Wes behind. The Asian sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. He had to find Nick.

It didn't take long for Wes to find Nick, but he provided him with so little information that it didn't help. He just told him that Jeff was 'confused', and that wasn't enough. Wes hated to see 'his boys' sad. Especially Jeff right now, as he was completely devastated. He was actually quite fond of the blonde, and he was pretty sure that no one had seen the blonde this sad - or sad at all actually - before.

The thought that he had absolutely no idea as to what caused Jeff to be like that kept him up the whole night. Wes hated the fact that he didn't have any control over this.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On Thursday, they were ready to perform for the girls at Crawford. Blaine and Kurt's solos were breath taking, and they had rehearsed choreography. However, as Jeff was depressed he didn't help, which made it a little sloppy.

Everyone had noticed Jeff's mood by then, and everyone was confused as to why he didn't tackle them with hugs anymore. Their happy-go-lucky warbler suddenly wasn't so happy anymore. But Wes was the one who noticed it the most; Jeff didn't even try anymore. He didn't want the solos, and he was sloppy when he danced. This simply wasn't the Jeff they all knew and loved. Trying to find the problem, Wes had decided to hang out more with the two younger boys.

When the girls walked in the boys took their places at the sideline. They had all agreed that Blaine should be the one to talk - well, at least Blaine had agreed with himself, no one really cared - and he took place in front of the girls. Once he opened his mouth, Jeff already felt like slapping him.

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country day." He started, looking pretty suggestively at some of the girls. Jeff rolled his eyes; of course he would lead them on. Just like he did with Kurt. "As you know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's regionals competition next week."

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to the point!" _Jeff thought, already annoyed with his voice. But the girls giggled and smiled, all of them trying to catch Blaine's attention. Blaine ignored them and continued.

"So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little… a little sexy." Once he had said the word sexy, all of the girls looked like they were going to pass out. Jeff sniggered at the thought. Blaine, who's gay, is making girls want to pass out.

Blaine spoke up again. "But we need your input. Are we scream worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly? So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks, girls. 'Cause we're about to rock your world." The boys started singing, and they walked out with their show faces.

**Animals**

**BLAINE****  
Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

**KURT****  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight**

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

**BLAINE****  
Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide**

**KURT****  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
Blaine & Kurt  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you**

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

**KURT AND BLAINE****  
Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Woah, I won't sleep tonight**

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'

Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

After the song, a couple of girls went over to Blaine with their numbers. He smirked but smiled politely at the girls. "Sweet, but not on your team." He admitted, walking over to Kurt. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked him. "You kept making those weird faces the whole song." Kurt looked up at him in confusion. "Those weren't weird faces. Those were my sexy faces." He told him, a bit unsure as to what Blaine meant.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "It just looked like you were having gas pains or something." He grimaced, and Kurt glared at him. "Great. How are we supposed to get up on the stage at regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sex appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?" Kurt nearly growled, both insecure and angry at the same time. Blaine smiled at him. "We'll figure something out." He said, and Kurt looked up at him with the same glare.

He took his bag and walked out of there, a bit hurt. He walked past Nick, Jeff and Wes, his eyes cloudy. Wes grabbed his arm. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt turned around. "Yes. And no, I did not make weird faces. I tried to be sexy!" he exclaimed, Wes backed up in surprise. "Who told you that?" He asked carefully, and Kurt's look softened.

"Blaine. He doesn't think I'm sexy. Like, at all." He said, looking at the three boys. Jeff looked down, not wanting to look Kurt in the eyes. He thought he was sexy, why couldn't Kurt just understand that? Nick hesitantly put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, sighing relieved when Jeff just looked up at him with a sad expression. Wes looked at Kurt.

"Well, you are." He said. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you straight?" Wes laughed. "Yeah, sure. As straight as a circle! It's just that people don't believe me; because Blaine keeps telling everybody I have a girlfriend. I told him that I was dating someone, and he just drew the conclusion that it had to be a girl. We broke up, though. I actually think you know him." He admitted. Jeff glared at Wes. He would hate him if he stole Kurt from him as well.

Kurt smirked, "Really? Who?" Wes blushed furiously, a bit embarrassed that he used to date him. "Jesse," he said, and Kurt gasped. "St. James? Please tell me that you did not date Jesse St. James." He pleaded, but Wes nodded.

"I did. I also heard that he cheated on me with the girl from your old Glee club - but I only heard that after we broke up." Wes said, looking down. Kurt looked sceptical, but it would make sense though. "For how long were you together?" He asked him, and Wes shrugged. "About three years." He said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened comically. "Wow, you and Jesse St. Sucks. Who would've thought that?" he said. "But I need to go and continue being a baby penguin. Bye!" Kurt walked away from the three guys, rolling his eyes as he said the last sentence.

Wes turned around to see Nick staring at him and Jeff looking at the ground. "Why so surprised, Nicky?" He joked, winking at the younger boy. Nick just shook his head and gaped at him. "No reason," then he handed Jeff a fifty dollar bill. Jeff smiled slightly and Wes glared at them.

"Did you two seriously bet if I was gay or not?" He asked, and Nick shrugged. "Yup. We actually bet on all the Warblers. It seems like Jeff has a perfect gaydar!" he chirped happily. Wes smirked, "So that's what it is! But I have to go, you guys. Take care of yourselves!" The Asian took off, and both Jeff and Nick stared at him before turning to each other. What the hell had just happened?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had agreed to let Blaine come to his house Friday afternoon, as he wanted to go home. Blaine had insisted that he was going to help him with his sexy faces.

They were sitting in front of a mirror, Kurt obviously frustrated. Blaine looked at him. "All right, so give me sensual, but don't make fun of it. Like, _really _try." He told Kurt. Kurt struggled and ended up grimacing into the mirror. Blaine looked like he was going to burst out laughing, but he managed not to. "Okay. Now give me sultry." He demanded, watching Kurt grimacing again. He couldn't keep it in anymore and let out a small chuckle.

"Um, Kurt. They're all sort of looking the same," he admitted, looking at the older boy. Kurt sighed heavily. "That's because the face I'm actually doing is 'uncomfortable'," he said, growing really frustrated. "This is pointless, Blaine." He told Blaine, who smiled at him. He rose up from his bed and continued talking.

"I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex!" Kurt finally admitted with a blush. Blaine just kept smiling at him. "Kurt, you're blushing." He pointed out, as Kurt didn't know that beforehand. Kurt blushed even more.

"I've tried watching _those_ movies," he started, Blaine finally looking a bit more understandable. He kept on talking. "But I just get horribly depressed, and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers. And, God, what would their mothers think? And why would you get a tattoo there?" Kurt rambled on, feeling on the verge of crying. Blaine sighed and shifted position. "Well, then maybe we should have a conversation about it. I'll tell you what I know." He merely suggested. Kurt shook his head quickly.

"I don't- I don't want to know the graphic details." He exclaimed hurriedly. "I like romance." Kurt said, looking at Blaine who looked a bit more interested. "That's why I like Broadway musicals… because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets." Blaine sighed deeply, looking at his friend with concern.

"Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday." He told him. "Well, not today." Kurt told him, tears filling his eyes. "I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave." Kurt got on the bit more defensive side, as he wasn't comfortable talking about this. But Blaine rose up from where he sat and walked out of their house, his concern for Kurt even deeper. He thought about going home, but then he made up his mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt changed clothes and walked down to the kitchen to make some food. He enjoyed being home once in a while, especially because of the kitchen. His dad put something down in front of him, and he looked at it.

"What are those?" He asked his father, not looking up. He knew what it was; he just didn't want it to be that. "Those are some pamphlets that I picked up from the free clinic." Burt said, looking at his son. Kurt finally looked up at him. "I thought it might help the process along because it is time you and I had 'the talk'."

"No, it's not." Kurt said, but Burt nodded. "Yes, it is. You told me to educate myself."

Kurt held in front of his ears and started singing; he did not want to do this.

"Hey, you think this is easy for me?" Burt tried saying, but Kurt just ignored him and continued singing. He grabbed him by the shoulders and kept talking. Kurt stopped singing and bit his lips.

"Okay, believe me, I want to do this even less than you do." He told him, leading him to a chair. "This is gonna suck for both for us, but we're gonna get through it together, and we will both be better men because of it." He said. Kurt looked at him and sat down, clearly not comfortable.

"Now, first, most of the, um… mechanics of what you're gonna be doing is covered in the pamphlets. Okay, so, I want you to read them, and then I want you to come talk to me about it. Deal?" He asked his son, who nodded sceptically. "Okay," he said, trying to get away.

"All right. Now- Hey, sit down. We're just getting started!" Burt said, and Kurt did as he was told.

"All right. For most guys, sex is just, you know- it's this thing we always want to do. You know, it's fun, it feels great… but we're not really thinking too much about, you know, how it makes us feel on the inside… or, you know, how the other person feels about it." Burt said. Kurt looked up at him. "Women are different?" He asked carefully, and Burt looked him in the eyes.

"Only because they get that it's about something more than just the physical. You know, when-when your intimate with somebody in that way you're exposing yourself. You know, you're never going to be more vulnerable, and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys. Believe me, I can't tell you how many buddies I've got who have gotten in way too deep with a girl who said she was cool with just hooking up."

"But that's not gonna happen to me, dad." Kurt tried. Burt shook his head.

"No, it's gonna be worse, okay? Because it's two guys! With two guys, you got two people who think that sex is just sex. It's going to be easier to come by and once you start doing this stuff, you're not gonna want to stop. You just- you got to know that it means something. You know, it's doing something to you, to your heart, to your self-esteem. Even though it feels like you're just having fun."

"So you're saying I shouldn't have sex." Kurt concluded, a bit sceptical to that.

"I think on your 30th birthday, it is a great gift to yourself. Kurt, when you're ready… I want you to be able to… do everything. But when you're ready, I want you to… use it as a way to connect to another person. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Kurt." He told Kurt, who was deep in his own thoughts before speaking up.

"Is that it?" He asked, his diva attitude back on to hide the fact that he was feeling very vulnerable. "That's it. For now. Can I make you some toast?" Burt asked him. Kurt grabbed the pamphlets. "I think I'll take it up to my room to eat, while I look over my new pamphlets." He said, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He smiled slightly at Burt. "Thank you, dad." "You're welcome." Burt said as he watched Kurt walk away. He sighed heavily, really relieved that it was over.

**Next chapter: Love, heartbreak and tragedies await for The Warblers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to upload this chapter, but I have been _so _busy! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And I still don't own Glee. Or anything else. **

Jeff barely got through the school day at Monday. He was exhausted, depressed and really, really tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep since last Wednesday, and he didn't even manage to keep up with the classes anymore.

But the fact that Regionals was just around the corner made it easier for Jeff. He had an excuse to dance and practice all the time. That way, he didn't need to think about Kurt at all.

At some times he had wondered if he perhaps should go home, but he decided that it would be best if he didn't. He didn't want to worry his parents, and he knew that Lea would worry too. And he really didn't want his parents to find out why he was so depressed.

Even though he didn't want to talk to Kurt, it tore him apart. He missed him. He missed his best friend. Well, his best friend that wasn't Nick, who was more like a brother anyway. And when he tried to talk to Kurt, it was Kurt who didn't want to. He was too busy hanging out with Blaine. Nick had noticed that it upset the blonde a lot, and he decided to talk to him.

"Hey, come on buddy. He's still your friend! He's just way too caught up with Blaine. Once they are together, it will probably help. If not make it worse." He had told him, rolling his eyes. Everything went pretty good until the last sentence.

He walked with Nick to Warbler practice. It seemed like Nick and Wes were the only ones that even talked to Jeff anymore. Most people were a bit frightened, as he didn't remind anyone of himself anymore. Wes walked over to the two of them. Blaine hung out with Kurt all the time, and David hung out with Thad, so he decided to hang out with the "Three-six mafia" instead. And now he didn't even use the excuse that he wanted to find out what was wrong with Jeff.

"Hey Wes," Nick said, looking at the Asian. Wes looked at the blonde warbler. "Are you still feeling a bit under the weather?" He asked Jeff, sighing when he didn't answer.

After Wes found out why Jeff was so depressed, he was concerned for the boy. He knew that it was very confusing for him as he had never had feelings for anyone before, but just to top it off, he fell in love with Kurt. Every time Kurt and Blaine even touched each other, he could see Jeff flinch a little.

"He's not talking to him," Nick said, looking Wes in the eye. Wes bit his lip and nodded. They stepped into the common room, everyone staring at them. All three of them knew why; Jeff didn't look like himself anymore, and Wes usually didn't hang out with them. The three parted, Wes walking to the council table, and Jeff and Nick walking over to the couch.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeff was sitting on his bed, mentally going through the choreography for Misery. It was a quite boring song, but he got to dance. At least a little bit. Kurt's shriek snapped him out of his thoughts. He automatically turned to Kurt, looking confused. "What's wrong?" He asked him, looking where Kurt was looking. His eyes widened and he mouthed 'oh' when he saw what it was. Pavarotti wasn't moving. "I think Pavarotti is dead." He heard Kurt say, his voice sounding completely shocked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt showed up late for their next practice, and Jeff actually envied him. At least he didn't have to sit through Blaine's ideas of uniform changes. Apparently, no one else than him would rather wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition. Everyone started arguing when Kurt walked through the door dressed in all black. Even though Jeff felt really sorry for him, he was really happy that he showed up when he did. But he noticed the tears in his eyes; making his own heart break a little.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, and Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course Blaine would care about him now, but he didn't when he actually should have.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti's dead." Kurt replied, tears filling his eyes. Jeff felt like walking up to him to give him a hug, but he figured that he would probably rather get one from Blaine.

"I suspect a stroke, Kurt continued, his tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Blaine said, looking at him. Jeff glared at him, couldn't Blaine just shut up for like two seconds? There were other people who also cared about him!

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but" Kurt had to swallow his cries and he took a deep breath. "He-he inspired me with his optimism, and his love of song. He was my friend."

Jeff looked around, a lot of the warblers had tear filled eyes, but it seemed like Blaine thought he was the only one caring. But if anyone should ask, Jeff wasn't jealous. At all.

"Now, I know that today we need to practice doo-wopping around Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs." Kurt continued. Jeff smirked and had to keep himself from laughing. Kurt was spot on.

"But I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today." Kurt gave a cassette to Joseph, and as Jeff recognized the song, he couldn't help but smile.

**Blackbird**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The two roommates didn't even say a word to each other before their next Warbler practice. Kurt always hung out with Blaine, and Jeff mostly hung out with Nick and Wes if he wasn't all alone. When they sat down for practice Jeff noticed that he either had to sit in between Nick and Kurt, or next to Blaine to stay close to his friends. But instead, he leaned against a table right behind Nick. He sighed as he listened to the usual discussion about what song Blaine should sing. This time the discussion was between Wes, David, Thad and Trent. Everyone looked surprised when Blaine spoke up.

"Enough. I'm tired of this." He said, and Thad had looked at him. "I agree. I think that we should just let you pick the song that you wanna sing." He agreed. Blaine looked annoyed and continued to speak. "No. I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." He stated, looking around the room. Kurt straightened up, and Jeff did as well. Did Blaine just say that? That was not something Blaine usually would say.

"David, please make sure that everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes." He continued, and David grabbed a pencil and nodded.

Blaine spoke up again. "We are going to lose at regionals." People started chattering, and Jeff could hear Nick exclaiming "What?". Jeff agreed with Blaine. They were going to lose, at least if Blaine was going to sing every solo in the world. Blaine's voice was heard on top of everyone else's. "I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a sophomore member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year," He exclaimed, smiling a bit.

Jeff looked down at Kurt, who looked like he was in utter shock. "But from what Kurt has told me about New Directions I just know I can't beat them on my own. Which is why I propose that we rearrange our 11:00 number and turn it into a duet to showcase other talent in this group." Blaine proposed, smiling charmingly.

Jeff rolled his eyes. Blaine, the dapper prince in shining armour. Who apparently was the only one that cared about Kurt, at least according to himself. He did like the idea of a duet, though. Finally, Blaine had a pretty good idea. Not everyone agreed, though, and Jeff once again listened to all the discussions. Blaine began rambling on and on about how it was to lose Pavarotti and how he didn't want to "silence anyone else's voices".

Suddenly, Wes' voice was heard. "Okay, a vote. Who's in favour of Warbler Blaine's proposal about a dual lead at sectionals?" He said, looking at all them with stern eyes. Jeff did like almost everyone else and raised his hand. Nick was one of the few people who didn't.

Kurt looked at Wes. "Oh, can I put my name on that audition list?" He asked him with a wink. Blaine shook his head.

"No. No auditions. I want to sing the duet, with Kurt." Everyone else silenced, and Kurt looked shocked. Jeff glared at Blaine. He didn't like the idea of the two of them singing love songs together. "That's ridiculous. There are so many great voices. Everyone deserves a shot at that honour!" Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine smiled down at him.

"All in favour of Kurt being my duet partner at regionals?" Everyone including Blaine raised their own hands - Jeff a little grumpily, though, he only did it for Kurt - and Wes banged his gavel.

"Decided." He said with a wink. Thad looked at Kurt before he spoke up. "Congratulations, Kurt." Kurt got a round of applause, but that was apparently the only thing they got to do before the bell rang.

Jeff walked out of the room; feeling like his heart just got ripped into a thousand pieces. Nick and Wes caught up with him, looking up at the tallest of the three. Jeff looked down at them. "What?" he said dryly. Wes had a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like I could veto him, either." He said, and Jeff softened a bit. "I know; I don't blame you. It's just that he is so fucking 'perfect' all the time!" He exclaimed angrily, his jealousy kicking in. Nick rolled his eyes.

"No, he's not. You think he is because the guy you are in love with is him, I mean in love with you, no! " He said, stumbling a bit over the words. "I meant to say; you think so because you are in love with Kurt who is in love with him." He said, glaring at Wes and Jeff who were laughing.

"We understood what you meant, Nick." Wes assured him. Nick grinned sheepishly before looking at Jeff. "But seriously Jeff, you have to stop beating yourself up. He isn't worth it. I mean it." Wes said, looking at Nick who nodded in agreement. Jeff smiled sadly; he knew they were right.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt looked at the rhinestones in front of him. He looked at the casket before picking up a purple one. He was in the middle of gluing it on when Blaine showed up in the doorway. "What's that?" He asked Kurt, a little chuckle in his voice. Kurt drew a sharp breath, still not looking up at him.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." "Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice." Blaine said, and Kurt looked up. "Do tell." He said with a smile. Blaine looked a bit unsure before he spoke up.

"Candles. By Hey Monday." He said, and Kurt smiled.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40."

"Well I just wanted something a little more emotional." Kurt looked up at Blaine and then down at the table. Blaine sat down next to him. Kurt opened his mouth to day something, but closed it again.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked him suddenly. Blaine looked up at him, a little insecure about what to say.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'." Blaine moved so that he sat closer to Kurt and put his hand over his. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me. About you. Y-You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt looked completely shocked, and before he knew it, Blaine's lips were on his. They pulled apart with a chuckle and Blaine shook his head. "We should practice?" He said, and Kurt smiled at him. "I thought we were." They both chuckled before leaning in for a second kiss.

Jeff walked into the common room with Kurt's phone, planning to tell him that his father had called. But he froze in his tracks when he saw the two boys kissing. He gaped and walked out of the room again. He felt like breaking down on the floor right there and then, but Trent walked past him.

"Jeff, are you okay?" He asked, looking at the blonde boy. Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I'm great. Klaine finally got together," he managed to say through gritted teeth. Trent seemed oblivious to the hurt in Jeff's voice and lit up. "Really?" He exclaimed happily, Jeff nodded and Trent walked away. "Thanks!" He shouted, and Jeff chuckled icily. Well, at least now that Trent knew, everyone would know. He walked around until he finally found the room he was looking for. He walked inside and sat down by the piano. He finally let the tears go and started playing, trying to let out all of the emotions he had kept inside.

**High Hopes - Kodaline**

**Broken bottles in the hotel lobby  
Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again**

**I know it's crazy to believe in silly things  
But it's not that easy  
**

**I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started  
But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now**

**It's time to let it go, go out and start again**_**  
**_**But it's not that easy  
**

**But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started  
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again**

**High hopes, when it all comes to an end  
But the world keeps spinning around**

And in my dreams, I meet the ghosts of all the people who have come and gone  
Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon  
Naïve I was just staring at the barrel of a gun  
And I do believe that

Nick and Wes walked into the room, leaning against the wall. Jeff hadn't noticed them and continued with his song. Nick looked at Wes, "I told you he would be here," he said before joining in with harmonies. It didn't take long before Wes did the same.

Yeah, But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started  
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again  
High hopes, oh, when it all comes to an end  
Now the world keeps spinning  
Yeah, the world keeps spinning around

High hopes, it takes me back to when we started  
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again  
High hopes, oh,  
And the world keeps spinning  
Ooh, yeah, this world keeps spinning

**How this world keeps spinning around **

Nick and Wes applauded him, and Jeff looked at the two of them. "How do you always know when I'm here?" Jeff asked Nick, Nick smiled jokingly. "I have a Jeff-dar." He chuckled, making the two other boys chuckle as well. "Just kidding," he said. Wes spoke up.

"We met Trent who told us that Blaine and Kurt has gotten together. And Nick thought that you would be here." He explained, and Jeff smiled at Nick. He really knew him too well.

"Oh, your singing was great by the way," Wes said, and Nick nodded. "Yeah," Nick said. "I've always wondered why the council never have given you the solo. Like ever. Even though you have auditioned six times." Nick turned to Wes with a glare.

Wes sighed. "I know. I'm all for letting someone other than Blaine take the lead every once in a while, but David and Thad disagree with me. And you know that I hate using my veto." He explained, looking at the two younger boys. The two others shrugged, and Wes looked up at them with a smirk. "However, I do need one more soloist for one of the songs. Jeff, what do you say?"

Jeff gaped and looked up at Wes. "Me? A solo?" Wes nodded, smiling at him. Jeff thought about it for a while. "No thank you. Nick should have it." He said, grinning at his best friend. Wes winked at him. "You can't say no now, Nick." He joked, and Nick beamed excitedly, attacking the two other boys. Wes chuckled and handed Nick, who was overly excited, the sheet music.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Kurt was sitting on his computer. He jumped when he heard that he got a Skype call from Mercedes. He answered with a grin, and Tina and Mercedes came into the view.

"Hi, girls!" Kurt chirped happily. "Hi, Kurt!" A lot of voices replied, confusing Kurt. "Wait, who's there?" He asked, looking at the computer screen.

"All of the girls except Quinn. She's kind of fighting with everyone. Except for Finn, I guess. They have started dating. Again." Rachel said, walking over to Tina and Mercedes. Tina looked into the camera.

"How's your diabetes?" She asked, and Kurt bit his lip. He couldn't tell him how it really was. He was either high or low all the time, he was nauseous, had a huge headache all the time and felt completely exhausted. And because of Blaine, he didn't dare to ask Jeff for help anymore.

He hesitated before answering. "It's okay. I would say that it's a pain in the ass, but it's more like a pain in the stomach," he joked, making the girls chuckle slightly. "It's hard. I have Blondie over there to help me, though." He said, turning the PC towards Jeff for the girls to see. Tina grinned. "You have a roommate? How fun!" "Yeah, he's great." He said, before pouting jokily.

"I miss you," he said, looking at 'his girls'. He heard the girls tell him that they missed him too, and Santana walked into the view. "Okay, so, have you got any man candy yet, lady lips?" She asked Kurt, who blushed. All of the girls shrieked, and Kurt blushed even more. Mercedes grinned. "I knew it. It's the guy you brought to the party, isn't it?" She asked, and Rachel gasped. "Jeff? It has to be him!"

Jeff turned around when he heard his own name carefully taking out one earplug. Kurt shook his head. He found his phone and looked for a picture of the two of them. "No, it's Blaine." He admitted. Mercedes rolled her eyes, and Brittany looked at the picture, then at Kurt. "Wait, you're together with Rachel?" She asked, making everyone look confused. "What do you mean?" Santana asked, and Brittany explained.

"It's Rachel, but sometimes she's a boy. _She's_ annoying, short, sings a lot and she thinks she is better than everybody else. _He's_ annoying, short, sings a lot and he thinks he is better than everybody else. It's the only explanation." Everyone except Kurt and Rachel burst out laughing, Jeff even let out a chuckle himself. Rachel huffed and Kurt protested.

"Blaine is not like that!" He exclaimed, making Jeff smirk; of course he wasn't. Rachel looked at Kurt. "But seriously, what about Jeff?" She asked him. Kurt looked quickly towards Jeff and sighed.

"One; he's not my type, two; he's straight, three; even if he was gay I don't think I am his type." He said, making Rachel giggle.

"Yes you are! He couldn't shut up about you when we were eating dinner. I kissed him to see if he felt anything, and he didn't. I'm pretty sure he's at least bi." She exclaimed, making Jeff's jaw drop. He blushed and was really glad that Kurt wasn't looking that way.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just because a boy doesn't feel anything when you kiss him, doesn't mean he's gay." He told her, trying to steer away from the possibility of Jeff liking him. All of the girls started teasing Kurt, and Jeff plugged his earplug in again and closed his eyes.

About two minutes later, Kurt was standing above him. He slowly opened his eyes and took out one earplug again. "What?" He asked, looking towards the PC. Kurt chuckled. "The girls want to talk to you as well," he said, dragging Jeff with him to his own bed.

Jeff sat down with a puzzled look, looking at all of the girls on the computer screen. "What?" He mumbled, utterly confused. The girls giggled, and Jeff felt even more confused. Kurt chuckled and looked at the PC screen. "Happy?" He asked the girls with a smile, all of the girls nodding furiously.

"Hey, blondie," Mercedes said, grinning at Jeff. Jeff nodded sceptically. "Hey," he greeted. Rachel looked at him, smiling fondly. She pulled out her phone and started texting him while the others talked

From Rachel Berry:

You have feelings for Kurt, don't you?

To Rachel Berry:

What makes you believe that?

From Rachel Berry:

The looks you give him, you're depressed and you didn't deny it right now

To Rachel Berry:

Yes, I do. And it kills me to see him with Blaine.

From Rachel Berry:

Aw, you look sad now :( Don't worry; the two of you are made for each other 3

To Rachel Berry:

Thanks, I guess? But then why is he with Blaine?

From Rachel Berry:

I don't know, honestly… Blaine has this bad habit about hurting him quite often, you know?

To Rachel Berry:

He hasn't told me this?!

From Rachel Berry:

Are you jealous? ;)

To Rachel Berry:

Fuck you Berry.

From Rachel Berry:

I thought you didn't like me? :P

To Rachel Berry:

Ha-ha. Funny. Are you mad at me for that btw?

From Rachel Berry:

No, not at all! :) As I told you, you and Kurt are made for each other.

To Rachel Berry:

Thanks Rachel :)

Jeff smiled up at the screen, looking right at Rachel. He looked over at Kurt, sighing heavily when he heard him talking about how _amazing_ Blaine was.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The days went by, and suddenly the Warblers were ready to leave for regionals. Wes had finally managed to convince Thad and David that they should let other people get the chance to sing as well, and so every Warbler that had wanted to, was going to sing at regionals. Jeff kind of regret that he had said no, but he didn't change his mind, as he got to choreograph a whole number anyway.

He watched Kurt and Blaine from afar. Watching them flirt, laugh and kiss. When they kissed, he flinched involuntarily. It still hurt, no matter what Rachel had tried to assure him. He sighed and looked down as the couple walked into the bus together.

Wes grabbed Jeff by the shoulders from behind. "C'mon, the bus is leaving soon," he told the blonde, steering him over to the bus where Nick was standing. Nick smiled at his best friend, squeezing his shoulder gently before following him into the bus.

"I'll steal Jeff, okay?" Wes asked, smiling at Nick. Nick nodded and winked, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He smirked, looking at some of the boys coming into the bus. "Hey! Trent! Sit with me?" He shouted, the chubby, gossipy Warbler nodding happily.

Jeff grinned at Wes; "Nick said that we shouldn't do anything he wouldn't do, so you know that we can do basically everything?" He asked, smirking at his best friend. Nick paled and his eyes widened, making Wes and Jeff burst out laughing. Wes high fived Jeff and went to sit by the window, waiting for Jeff to sit beside him. Jeff sighed heavily, looking at Wes.

"

"Do you think I am an idiot?" He asked him, glancing over at Kurt. Wes shook his head and grabbed Jeff's arm.

"No? Why should I think that?" Wes gasped, looking over at the boy next to him. Jeff shrugged. "I can't get over him, no matter what. And I'm so freakin' jealous, _all the time._"

"You're not, Blaine is the idiot here if there is one. About three weeks ago he complained to David about Kurt being so 'clingy' and 'lovey-dovey' when they weren't even together." Wes admitted to Jeff, sighing deeply. Jeff turned to him in shock, utterly speechless. He sighed and rested his head on Wes' shoulder, falling asleep quickly.

Nick and Trent looked over at the blonde boy who was sleeping. Wes smiled at them, "Don't wake him up," he warned them, making Nick smirk before leaning over to wake the boy. Trent quickly pulled him back and glared the playful brunette.

Jeff slept all the way to Marion, and Wes decided that Jeff should be glad that he did. Kurt and Blaine had basically rubbed their relationship in everyone's faces (not on purpose of course), and they had started talking to Wes, Nick, Trent, Thad and David. Blaine and Kurt sat in the seat in front of Trent and Nick, and Thad and David in front of Jeff and Wes. They had talked about how Kurt and Blaine got together, but that Kurt was upset that he nearly didn't hang out with Jeff anymore. That had earned him a glare from Blaine, who turned out to be the jealous type.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wes shook Jeff's shoulder, making the other boy grunt and bury his face in Wes' neck. Wes chuckled quietly, "Jeff, do you want to compete at regionals or not?" He asked him, making him nearly jump up from his seat. Jeff smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry… I'm just so fucking _tired!_" He said as he walked of the bus, Wes following him. Once he got out of the bus he stretched and walked over to Nick. He slung an arm around his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Jeffy," Nick smiled at his best friend, walking both of them over to Wes again. Wes was standing there with a shocked look on his face, looking over at Blaine and Kurt.

"-don't like him, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, looking at a very annoyed Kurt. Nick and Jeff looked utterly confused, and Wes looked really uncomfortable.

"He's one of my best friends!"

"Well, don't hang around him anymore!"

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Ignore him! Don't see him, like at all!"

"For fuck's sake, Blaine. He's my roommate!"

"Well, I don't trust him. He looks at you like he is ready to jump you."

"He's _straight_, Blaine!"

"Oh my God, no one who looks and acts like that are straight!"

"But he is!"

"No, he's not! And I feel like you like him better than you like me."

"Jeff doesn't mean _anything _to me. And he's not my type. Fine, I'll ignore him, if that's what you want."

Kurt walked away from Blaine, opposite direction of where the three boys were standing. Nick and Wes looked at Jeff, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't even think before he ran away from his group.

His two best friends looked at each other with wide eyes. "Fuck!" "Shit!" They swore at the same time. Wes looked at Nick, "Should we follow him?" The younger brunet thought hard before he shook his head. "No, we'll have to wait. If he doesn't get here in an hour we go look for him." He said. Wes nodded stiffly. He had grown quite fond of the blonde boy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An hour later, Jeff showed up in the doorway in front of the wardrobe. He gave Rachel a hug before walking inside. He closed the door and sat down in the middle of Wes and Nick. Wes stroked his shoulder, earning a crooked smile from the younger boy.

Nick spoke up. "Why were you with… uh? Rita? No… uh… Rachel! That's it. Why were you with Rachel?" He asked Jeff, the blonde boy looked around before subtly pointing at Kurt. Nick nodded slowly, feeling really bad for his best friend. Wes checked his clock and rose up from his seat. "Warblers! Get ready! We're on in a minute." He shouted, looking over at all of his 'brothers'. At least, that's how he viewed the Warblers: A whole bunch of crazy brothers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had all taken their places on the stage, most of them breathing slowly to calm themselves down. Wes counted silently to four, giving them their signal to start. Everyone started harmonizing and Kurt started singing Candles. (You all know how this goes, so I won't write it.) The audience clapped, the New Directions looking at each other. Kurt seemed happy, even happier than when he was with them. The Warblers started a new song, Jeff grinning to himself. Time to see how the audience would react to a typical "stool choir" dancing a complicated dance.

**Feel So Close - Calvin Harris**

**DAVID**

**I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now**

BLAINE

**I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now**

**WES**

**And there's no stopping us right now  
And there's no stopping us right now  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now...**

They heard the applause and smiled at the audience. Thad inhaled sharply before opening his mouth, his voice filling the auditorium.

**THAD**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

LUKE

**I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise**

ALL

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

NICK

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.**

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down.

LUKE

**I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise.**

ALL

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

**BLAINE****  
Yeah, yeah, now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know**

ALL

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

**BLAINE**

**Now I'm at a payphone...**

The audience applauded them enthusiastically, and the Warblers all nodded before running of the stage, filled with ecstasy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeff was lying in his bed thinking about the events of the day. He was a little sad that they didn't place; he had really wanted to go to Nationals! And he honestly thought to himself that the Warblers deserved it more than the New Directions did. Sure, they had written original songs, but they weren't _that_ good!

He looked over at Kurt's bed, his heart sinking. Kurt had kept his promise to Blaine; he had ignored Jeff completely since they left regionals that day. Except for that time he asked Jeff if he could help him with his diabetes, but Jeff had shook his head. Kurt made him depressed.

The blonde boy thought back to his conversation with Rachel Berry, a small smile forming on his mouth.

_Jeff had only managed to sit down on a bench before he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. He wiped his tears before looking up at a confused Rachel Berry._

"_Jeff? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Warblers? And have you been crying." She asked him, looking at him with a concerned look. Jeff spoke up in a monotone voice._

"_I had to get away from them, they make me depressed. And yeah, I guess I have." He admitted. _

"_What happened?" Rachel asked him with a soft smile. Jeff told her about the conversation Kurt and Blaine had had, and Rachel's jaw dropped._

"_Kurt said that? Wow. Well, his loss. Because you are a pretty great guy, Jeff. Honestly, you shouldn't care about him. Kurt has this bad habit that a very few people actually notice. He will do everything for the person that he is in love with. Even if he has to embarrass one of his best friends by dressing her up in leather and turning her into Sandy from Grease." She said grumpily, making Jeff chuckle slightly. _

"_I'm sure you looked fantastic, Rachel. And thanks, I appreciate that you're telling me this."_

_The two talked for a good forty minutes, about everything from handsome boys to homework. Jeff had been pretty shocked to find out that Kurt used to be in love with his stepbrother, but he couldn't help but laugh._

He smiled fondly at the memory, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeff woke up by the alarm on his phone, yawning and getting up from his bed. He frowned at the sight of Kurt still asleep. The brunet _always_ woke up before him. Jeff walked over to him, deciding that he should wake him up.

He shook Kurt lightly, not getting any reaction. He gulped and tried again, this time more harshly. It didn't work. No matter what he did, Kurt didn't seem to wake up. He rolled Kurt's sleeve up to check his pulse, and his eyes widened. Kurt's wrist was filled with scars and cuts, and it honestly looked terrible.

He shakily checked his pulse, but struggled to find it. Tears filled his eyes, and he started to shout Kurt's name frantically. When nothing worked, he called Wes in desperation. He explained what had happened, and Wes promised to get there as soon as he could.

It didn't even take a minute before Wes stormed through the door, looking pretty concerned. He walked over to Kurt and checked his pulse as well. It was really, really low, so he pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. The ambulance showed up after ten minutes, carrying Kurt outside and drove him to the hospital.

Blaine showed up next to Jeff, frowning at the sight of the ambulance. He looked up at the taller boy, tears was streaming down his cheeks, so he figured that he knew what happened.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked him casually, not noticing Jeff stiffen beside him. Jeff gulped and nodded. How on earth was he going to tell Blaine? He drew a sharp breath before speaking up with a hoarse voice.

"It's Kurt," he admitted. "He didn't wake up, and I couldn't wake him up either."

Blaine paled, and then his eyes filled with anger. "And why didn't anyone tell me? I'm his boyfriend! It doesn't even make sense that you would know before me!"

"Well, I am his best friend and roommate after all." He said weakly, and Blaine let out a snort.

"Really? Guess what. Kurt doesn't give a fuck about you. He's with me, and you don't mean anything to him." He spat out, and Jeff felt dizzy. The words hit him like a lightning. He walked away from Blaine and over to Wes. He embraced the Asian in a hug and started sobbing. Blaine's words hurt him a lot.

Wes frowned, but hugged Jeff tightly. He knew that this was hard for the blonde boy, and he probably blamed himself. And that's exactly what Jeff did.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It didn't take long for the news to be spread all around the Warblers, and both Jeff and Blaine were allowed to take the day off. Jeff looked like hell, and so did Blaine.

Jeff was lying in his bed, looking over at Kurt's empty one when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello, it's Jeff. Who is this?" His voice was hoarse, and he had trouble speaking evenly.

"Uh, hey dude. I'm Finn, Kurt's brother." Finn sounded just as hoarse as Jeff, and Jeff swallowed.

"Oh. How is he?" The blonde boy asked, honestly terrified of the answer.

"Uh, that's kind of why I called. He's in a coma. I knew I'm kinda supposed to call Blaine, but I don't have his number."

Jeff paled, his eyes widened, and his mouth went dry.

"Jeff?" Finn's voice was heard yet again, but Jeff's voice didn't function. He was in shock.

"Well, I have to go. I kinda have to watch Kurt. Bye, dude." Finn hung up, and Jeff broke down.


	5. Chapter 5

**I figured that it was time to see how the New Directions are doing. I still don't own Glee… This chapter is very short, but it's kind of important.**

**THREE DAYS LATER - MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

New Directions wondered why Finn didn't show up at school. He hadn't been at school for three days. And they had to practice for nationals - where he was going to have a solo. And he knew that. Rachel huffed and looked around the choir room.

Mr Schuester walked through the door, and Rachel stared sharply at him. "Why isn't Finn at school? We need him. He can't just ditch Glee practice!" She exclaimed, and Mr Schue frowned.

"I honestly don't know. He hasn't been here today?" He asked, looking at the members of his Glee club. They all shook his head, and he sighed. They didn't stand a chance without Finn. "But we can't let this in the way for our practice. First of all, I've chosen this week's lesson! It is…"

He heard Mike gasp with a grin. "Dance!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, kissing Tina on the cheek out of happiness. Tina giggled, and Santana rolled her eyes at the couple before smirking. "Well, if we're going to dance we should be happy that Finnocence isn't at school. No need to see his terrible man boobs jump up and down while he's dancing."

Both Rachel and Quinn opened their mouths to protest, but Mr Schue beat them to it. "Santana," he warned her with a stern look. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before sitting down in a chair. When everyone sat down, Will clapped his hands.

"Okay, as you've probably understood, we're going to dance this week. But - we're also singing song about dancing!" He exclaimed, looking over at all the members with a sigh. He felt like they never were enthusiastic anymore. "C'mon guys. I'm going to divide you in groups of threes - that _I _amgoing to choose - and the group with the best dance and song wins a prize." Everyone started chattering enthusiastically, and Will smiled to himself.

"What's the prize?" Tina asked smiling, and Mr Schue smirked. "That's a surprise, but I promise, it's going to be good." He said, trying to hide the fact that he honestly had no idea. He looked at the club members and started writing on the whiteboard.

At first he wrote four names, making sure that the four dancers in the group didn't end up together. He thought hard before he added the other names.

_**1: Mike, Finn, Artie**_

_**2: Brittany, Lauren, Rachel**_

_**3: Santana, Tina, Sam**_

_**4: Quinn, Puck, Mercedes**_

Everyone looked at the board and groaned. Mr Schue _had _to pick the worst groups ever. "_No changes_," Mr Schue warned. "Split into your groups! Mike and Artie, I hope you don't mind being on your own for now?" He asked the two boys, both of them shaking their heads.

Finn walked into the choir room half an hour later, hearing everyone chattering happily.

"… Best idea ever!"

"Gaga!"

"… have to manage without…"

Rachel was the first to see him. "Finn!" She exclaimed, and all of his friends grinned at him - especially Mike and Artie. "We're so happy to have you here! We do this…" Rachel started blabbering like usual - much to Quinn's annoyance - but Finn couldn't get himself to pay attention to her.

He drew a sharp breath, unsure of what to say. That's when all of their grins faltered. Finn had bloodshot eyes and tear streaks down his cheeks. Everyone in the club looked at each other, not used to see Finn like this.

"What happened?" Tina suddenly spoke up, biting her lips. "Yeah, are you okay?" Mercedes asked, knowing that it was probably a very stupid question that she already knew the answer to.

Finn shook his head, earning more stares from his fellow Glee club members. Sam looked at him, scratching his head. "Uh, would you mind explaining? Because as far as I know, none of us can read thoughts." He said with a crooked smile.

Puck looked utterly uncomfortable. "Is Princess okay?" He asked Finn, making the taller boy pale. He inhaled heavily, trying to hold his tears. Finn noticed Mr Schue squeeze his shoulder.

"Well, since most of you are his friends… I have to tell you. Uh, Kurt's, uh, he's…" Finn couldn't continue, his voice quivering. Artie looked at him with a questioning look, motioning for him to continue.

"He's in a coma." Finn finally said hastily. The only one that actually heard what he said was Sam, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"No!" the blonde boy exclaimed, tears filling his own eyes. Even though he didn't get to know Kurt very well, he still cared about him. Mr Schue looked at Finn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Finn. Would you mind repeating it?" He asked him, and Finn shook his head. "I can't," he croaked out, finally letting his tears go again. Sam swallowed before turning to the others in the club. "He said that Kurt's in a coma." He said, and as soon of his friends let it sink in, most of them didn't know what to say. He was their friend after all.

Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Brittany and surprisingly Santana started crying, Tina burying her face in Mike's torso. Mike rubbed her back subconsciously; it hit him harder than he would've ever thought.

"I think we should have a second lesson this week," he said, looking at Mr Schue. Will looked at him with a questioning look. "Go on, Mike." He told him, and the Asian took a deep breath. "I think we should dedicate some songs to Kurt. I also think that we should get two weeks for the dance assignment." He said, most of his fellow club members nodding in agreement.

Will nodded thoughtfully. "I agree." He said, writing another word on the board in big letters. _**KURT.**_Suddenly, Brittany walked up to Finn and embraced him in a hug. Finn hugged her back, his tears still streaming. Quinn walked over to him and hugged him herself when Brittany let go of him.

Before Finn knew it, all of his friends - including Mr Schue - hugged him. He really appreciated it; he never really thought that Kurt would ever mean this much to him. Actually, Kurt felt like a little brother to him. A little brother that was never home, which was quite sad actually. Of course, he went home for the weekends, but that's it. He spent all of his time at Dalton.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finn stayed for the rest of the Glee club meeting. It was surprisingly silent, no one were really in the mood for doing anything. When they could go home, Finn was one of the first to walk out of the choir room. Sam Evans jogged up to him.

"Uh, hey," he said awkwardly. Finn looked at him, forcing himself to smile. "Hey." He replied, wondering why Sam was talking to him. Sam sighed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry, but I just wondered… Is there any possibility that I can come with you to the hospital? I kind of want to see him." He admitted with a small blush. Finn raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Just hop into the car." Finn motioned to his car, and Sam smiled gratefully at him. They both got into the car, and Finn drove towards the hospital. Even though he never thought he would ask Sam Evans this, he did it anyway.

"Uh, dude?" He asked, looking over at the blonde. "Yeah?" "Do you - do you want to hang out with me after we've been at the hospital? I'm kind of lonely, and I need a friend." He admitted. Sam smiled fondly at him and nodded. "Of course!"

Finn sighed in relief; he hated being by himself. The house felt empty, and he was terrified that it would stay like that. He pulled up in the parking lot and stopped the car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Both he and Sam jumped out of the car almost at the same time and started to walk towards the hospital. They looked at each other as they walked down the hospital corridors, finally getting to Kurt's room. Burt and Carole were standing outside, and Finn smiled at them.

"Uh, Sam kind of wanted to join me, is that okay?" Finn asked, looking at Burt. Burt nodded and narrowed his eyes. Wasn't that the guy that Kurt was going to sing with? He didn't know if he liked this kid. But he still felt like he should greet him so he stretched out his hand for Sam to shake.

"I'm Burt Hummel," he said quite grumpily. He had been in a really bad mood ever since they had been called by one of Kurt's friends from Dalton - they knew that it wasn't Blaine. Sam shook his hand. "I'm Sam Evans, nice to meet you, sir."

Burt only nodded, and Carole gave Sam an apologetic smile. Sam understood him though; his son was after all in a coma. When he thought about it, he remembered that it wasn't really that long since Burt himself was in a coma. Carole looked at Sam fondly. "If you want to you can just go inside. We'll be waiting here, unless you want someone to join you?"

Sam shook his head. "I'll be fine," he said, taking a deep breath before walking into the room. Kurt looked so pale and vulnerable. He also looked a lot thinner since Sam last saw him. He suddenly felt sick. Kurt didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." He croaked. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you." He said, tears filling his eyes. He really was sorry that he hadn't protected him, he was one of the few people that actually could. A tear rolled down his cheek now.

For some reason, he had actually gotten quite upset when Kurt told him that they weren't going to sing together after all. Unlike Finn (apparently) he actually thought Kurt was kind of cool when they met. And he found the crush he had on him quite endearing.

Sam didn't realize that he was nearly sobbing by then. He cared for Kurt, and he honestly wished that he had gotten to know him better before he transferred. He looked down at Kurt again and decided that he should probably go out to the Hummel-Hudson family again.

Both Finn, Carole and Burt gave him a crooked smile when they saw his tears. Carole pulled him in for a hug and Sam couldn't help but find it quite comforting.

Finn looked at Sam, "Uh, is it okay for you if we head home?" He asked him, trying to hide the fact that he honestly got really depressed and just wanted to cry whenever he was at the hospital. Sam nodded, understanding Finn's hidden meaning. They both said their goodbyes and walked back to Finn's car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were sitting on the couch, just finished playing a game of Halo when Sam looked at Finn. "Finn?" The older boy looked at him quite confused. "Yeah?" He replied, and Sam suddenly felt quite uncomfortable. "What's your _real_ history with Kurt?" He asked him awkwardly, and Finn twitched uncomfortably in his seat before sighing.

"He had a major crush on me last year, like a _huge_ crush. It was quite easy to find out, and I was really uncomfortable. I guess you can say that I was a homophobe. And then suddenly, my mum started seeing Burt. I know that Kurt was the one to set them up; he wanted to get closer to me.

"Then mum and I moved in with them, and I had to share a room with him. He tried to help me remove some make-up from a Kiss number the boys had, and I freaked out. And later on I kind of called him a, you know, the f word." Finn confessed, and Sam stared at him.

"Why on earth did you do that? Even though you're annoyed with someone, that's not acceptable!" Sam exclaimed, and Finn nodded in agreement. "I know."

Finn smiled at Sam, "You know he had a crush on you, right?" He said quite teasingly, knowing that Sam was completely comfortable with it. Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was quite hard to miss!" He confessed, smiling at Finn. "But I found it quite endearing. And I get why both you and Burt talked to him about not singing a duet with me, and I'm glad that he cared about me, but I actually wanted to."

Finn flinched involuntarily, he felt kind of bad for saying everything he did to Kurt that day. He was a lot meaner that he should've been, and he could admit that.

Sam sighed and leaned back in the couch. "I feel quite sorry for actually letting him break off the duet to be honest. First of all, I guess I wanted to be popular, and I probably thought that people - actually, _you_ - would hate me if I did sing with him." He told Finn who nodded grimly.

Then the blonde boy lit up. "I know what song I'm going to sing!" He exclaimed, looking at Finn. He pulled out his phone and texted Tina who agreed instantly on joining him. Finn looked at him curiously. "Which one?" He asked, but Sam just smiled. "You'll see."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day at Glee club, they all had to listen to Rachel sing Defying Gravity _again_. She claimed that it was to support him, but everyone (except for Sam and Lauren who wasn't there last year) knew that she actually just wanted to show that she got the solo instead of him, which of course made her a better singer.

Mr Schue was in shock; that was actually quite rude of Rachel. "Thank you, Rachel." He said, shooting her a disapproving look. She didn't notice though and grinned before sitting down.

"Anyone else?" Will asked, and Sam raised his hand. "Great, Sam!" Will exclaimed; he was actually quite surprised that Sam had managed to find a song after only one day.

Both Tina and Sam walked up to stand in front of everyone else. Sam sighed before speaking.

"This isn't exactly a song about how much I miss Kurt - believe me, I miss him a lot -, but this is a song about something I think all of us should think about. And I should have done that right before he transferred. So this is more to honour him." He said, and Brad started to play the intro.

**Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert**

**SAM  
When I was in the 3rd grade  
I thought that I was gay  
Cause I could draw, my uncle was  
And I kept my room straight  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like, "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-K"  
Trippin', yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she  
A bunch of stereotypes all in my head  
I remember doing the math like  
"Yeah, I'm good in little league"**

**A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant  
For those who like the same sex had the characteristics  
The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made, rewiring of a pre-disposition  
Playing God  
Ahh nah, here we go  
America the brave  
Still fears what we don't know  
And God loves all His children  
And somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written  
35 hundred years ago  
I don't know**

TINA  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm [x4]

**SAM  
If I was gay  
I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately  
"Man that's gay"  
Gets dropped on the daily  
We've become so numb to what we're sayin'  
Our culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots  
Behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate  
Yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color  
Complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins  
Human rights for everybody  
There is no difference  
Live on! And be yourself!  
When I was in church  
They taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service  
Those words aren't anointed  
And that Holy Water  
That you soak in  
Has been poisoned  
When everyone else  
Is more comfortable  
Remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans  
That have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same  
But that's not important  
No freedom 'til we're equal  
Damn right I support it  
I don't know**

**TINA  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm [x4]**

**SAM  
We press play  
Don't press pause  
Progress, march on!  
With a veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
'Till the day  
That my uncles can be united by law  
Kids are walkin' around the hallway  
Plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful  
Someone would rather die  
Than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper  
Isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law's gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever god you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up**

**TINA  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm [x4]**

Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient (SANTANA: not cryin' on Sundays)  
Love is kind (SANTANA: not cryin' on Sundays) [x5]

Everyone applauded Sam and Tina, some of them with tears in their eyes, and Sam smiled. He hugged Tina, "Thank you," he whispered, earning a smile from the Asian girl.

They took their places, and Mr Schue applauded them. That was really brave of Sam to do, and he couldn't help but feel a little respect for the sophomore. "Okay everyone, no one else that want to sing?" He asked them, but everyone shook their heads. Will was a bit disappointed in Mercedes; she was Kurt's best friend after all.

Finn's phone rang, and Will was about to tell him to turn it off when Finn told him that it was from Burt. The teacher nodded and Finn headed out for the hallway. After about a good ten minutes Finn walked inside again, still crying. Everyone looked at him with worried glances.

Finn cleared his throat, "Uh, I've got some good news, but al-also bad- bad news." He stuttered. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Finn sighed. "The good news is that they found out why he is in a coma. Bad news number one, he's still in a coma. Bad news number two, his heart stopped today but they managed to bring him back to life. Bad news number three, he has a very slim chance of survival." His voice faltered and he broke down right there and then.

Kurt was his brother; he was supposed to protect him. He was supposed to help him, and he was to supposed to see it when something was wrong. Mr Schue looked at Finn with worried eyes; it honestly broke his heart to see one of his students like that.

"I-I'm sorry guys, but we kind of really need to focus on the dancing. Maybe it will help us to just forget our thoughts for a little while." He said, and to his surprise, most of them nodded in agreement before sitting down in their groups.


End file.
